Embers Of Four, Book 2
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: Stealthfire's kits are training as apprentices. These four young cats will strive for their dreams, and come across trouble, romance and heartbreak, and a dangerous prophecy hangs over their heads. But no matter what happens, they always have each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" **Sneaking In The Shadows."**

8/19/16 - 8/20/16

 _ **Tail down, belly to the floor and sneak forward…**_ Darkpaw slowly stalks toward an unsuspecting mouse. The mouse was straightening it's whiskers, and too busy to notice Darkpaw.

 _ **Darkstar slowly comes in for the kill ~.**_

Darkpaw wriggles his hindquarters and prepares to-.

" _Move!"_

Darkpaw was pushed aside by a cream brown blur that swiped the mouse in his jaws.

"Goldpaw! That was-!"

"Brilliant!" Goldpaw's mentor Fernfoot appeared from the bushes, brimming with pride.

"You caught another prey, Goldpaw. Your becoming an impressive apprentice."

"That was my-!"

"I know." Goldpaw purred. "Darkpaw was just trying to steal it from me."

Fernfoot gave Darkpaw a look of disdain and licks Goldpaw's forehead.

"Let's take this back to camp."

Ashcloud came out of hiding when Fernfoot said, "You need to teach your apprentice not a lie."

Darkpaw bristled when Goldpaw shot him a smug look over his shoulder.

The black tom lashed his tail as Ashcloud places his paw on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it. Let's go back."

* * *

Ashcloud and Darkpaw returns to camp in the late afternoon. Darkpaw didn't miss Goldpaw soaking up the attention from the she cat apprentices.

"I can't believe you took down that mouse!" Gingerpaw purred.

"You're so smart," Redpaw gushed. "And I can't believe Darkpaw tried to steal from you, the jerk!"

 _ **Are you serious - are she cats THAT stupid?!**_

Darkpaw ignored his empty stomach to go to the medicine cat den, Cloudpaw and Yellowflower weren't there. Cloudpaw became an apprentice to Yellowflower after Palewhisker retired to the elders.

 _ **There's gotta be an herb to get rid of the hunger…**_

Darkpaw laid his eyes on dark red berries. They looked delicious.

He ran his tongue on the berry -

" _ **SPIT OUT WHATEVER YOU HAVE IN YOUR MOUTH!"**_

Darkpaw recoiled and spits out air when Cloudpaw makes him to look at him.

Cloudpaw showed him the berries

"Did you eat these?" He demanded.

"I was thinking of-."

"Well don't!" Cloudpaw retorted. These are called death berries, one berry could have killed you!"

Darkpaw stared at the berries near Cloudpaw's feet. How can something so tiny be so lethal?

 _ **But then again, Petalpaw's an absolute beast in fight practice…**_

"Why were you in here anyway?" Cloudpaw asks putting the death berries far, far in the back of the den.

"Yellowflower is still looking for catmint with Whisperpaw."

"I was looking for herbs to get rid of the hunger."

"That would be one of the traveling herbs," Cloudpaw replied.

"Sorrel, daisy, chamomile… But we're low on those things. Why don't you eat something? You know, like a normal cat?"

Darkpaw tried not to curl his lip. Cloudpaw was beginning to talk like their father, Stoatfrost, and Darkpaw can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"You know why."

Cloudpaw frowned. "You know you can't avoid Goldpaw forever. Not every cat likes him - remember when he tried to pull Whisperpaw's tail?"

 _ **Oh yes. Yes I do ~.**_

Whisperpaw was quick as whip when she pinned Goldpaw and decked him in the head before sending him running. Darkpaw relished in his sister's quick temper whenever Goldpaw's the victim.

"You have Ashcloud by your side." Cloudpaw reminded him.

"And mom and dad… Maybe you should also talk to Tigerpaw, he doesn't even like his own brother very much either."

Darkpaw rolled his odd colored eyes.

"Real nice. Talk to the son of a ruthless sociopath, that's gonna bring up my popularity points."

Cloudpaw cuffed his ears, Darkpaw didn't even flinch.

"He's nothing like Lionstar. Mom wouldn't speak kindly of Tigerpaw if he wasn't nice."

* * *

Yellowflower was carefully picking catmint from the abandoned Twoleg place. Whisperpaw kept the catmint in borage leaves and taps her tail impatiently.

Yellowflower had a habit of getting distracted by any medicine she can find in her vicinity, and Whisperpaw wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

The bright ginger medicine cat turns to her.

"Alright, we can go now."

 _ **Yes! Finally!**_

Whisperpaw was already prepared to go when Yellowflower touched her shoulder.

"Bring the borage, you almost forgot them."

Whisperpaw bit back a sigh as she went back to den and grabs the borage in her mouth. And her head suddenly felt like it was being stomped on, and her vision turned black…

 _Yellowflower was looking at a freshly woven cobweb when a russet beast slowly stalked behind her, as Yellowflower's nose was filled with the scent of herbs._

Whisperpaw jerked back. She quickly pads to the opening and finds Yellowflower looking at cobwebs, and a fox stalking behind her.

 _ **Yellowflower!**_ Whisperpaw's throat pained trying to speak. Seven moons old and she _still_ can't talk! The fox was advancing on Yellowflower, who was trying to pick the web.

 _ **A fox is behind you! THERE'S A-!**_

"Fox!" She screamed. Yellowflower immediately turns around and jumps in time before the fox could bite her.

"Whisperpaw, let's go!"

The dark grey she cat grabs the borage leaves and ran away with Yellowflower in front of her. Whisperpaw ended up in the forest and trips over a root, and the fox bore its teeth at her.

The fox snapped its jaws, and Whisperpaw raked its muzzle, making it recoil.

A dark brown blur latched itself on the fox's neck and gave it several wounds on its back until it quickly ran away.

Tigerpaw turned to look at Whisperpaw as Stealthfire came out and gaped in shock.

"Are you okay, Whisperpaw?"

Whisperpaw nods. "Y-Yes. I'm f-f-fine." It felt weird to hear her voice, to hear herself _speak._ Tigerpaw was equally surprised, but Stealthfire looked relieved.

"You can talk!"

Yellowflower looks at Whisperpaw's frame.

"No injuries… She's okay."

"You finally spoke." Stealthfire whispered.

Yellowflower nodded.

"Yes. She screamed when she saw that fox. She saved me."

Whisperpaw felt embarrassed by the praise and quickly averted her gaze.

* * *

With Goldpaw gone and Redpaw the only cat near the fresh kill pile, Darkpaw finishes his rabbit when he sees Yellowflower and Whisperpaw return with Tigerpaw and Stealthfire behind her. Tigerpaw made a beeline toward Darkpaw.

"Whisperpaw-!"

"Hi, Tigerpaw." Redpaw purred, striding up to the dark brown tom.

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes.

 _ **Is this she cat in heat or something? She was just swooning over Goldpaw a minute ago!**_

Luckily, Tigerpaw only nods to Redpaw and says to Darkpaw,

"Whisperpaw finally talked!"

Darkpaw blinked.

"Wait… She _talked?_ Are you sure?"

"Maybe you heard her squeal like a kit." Redpaw dismissed.

"No way. She actually spoke in sentences." Tigerpaw said with admiration, but quickly pushed it down when Darkpaw gives him the same suspicious stare his father did.

"Yellowflower and Cloudpaw are looking at her now, you should hear her!"

* * *

Cloudpaw presses his paw on Whisperpaw's throat. Stealthfire and Stoatfrost watched their son check on his sister.

"Okay, now say something?"

"B-Be a little more specific." She says.

"Whisperpaw, don't be snarky." Stoatfrost told her. He giggled to himself.

"I've waited so long to say that."

"As sweet as it is, I would suggest that you let us check on Whisperpaw for a bit." Yellowflower told the parents. Stealthfire and Stoatfrost leave, and Darkpaw comes in soon after.

"You're actually talking now?" Darkpaw asked Whisperpaw.

"Darkpaw," Cloudpaw warned.

Yellowflower nudged Darkpaw out of the den.

"Whisperpaw had a long day. I would appreciate if you try to talk to her when she has a nice rest."

* * *

The camp was beginning to die down as night fell. Whisperpaw returns to the apprentices den, and everyone's eyes - except for the ones who were sleeping - were on her.

Uncomfortable with the attention, Whisperpaw pads to her nest.

"I bet Tigerpaw was mistaken." Redpaw hissed. "He must've heard you make kitten noises."

Whisperpaw glared at the red she cat.

"No, because that would have been _you,_ complaining over every splinter that ends up in your fur coat!"

The apprentices fell silent hearing Whisperpaw's voice for the first time.

Satisfied, the dark grey she cat curled up in her nest and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Welcome to Embers Of Four, Book 2! We got a glimpse into Darkpaw and Whisperpaw, with a little of Cloudpaw as a medicine cat apprentice.**

 **We'll get into Lightpaw's perspective in the next chapter.**

 **Review are appreciated, but flames will be doused by my powerful Water type Pokemon. ~ Kyubi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **Lightpaw's Ambition."**

8/20/16

 _Lightpaw's hunt was a success. He_ found two squirrels and two rabbits.

Rainstorm helped him bring back the prey to camp, and cats admired the catches. Lightpaw puffed his chest with pride at the compliments.

Rainstorm turned to him.

"That was very good out there. You've caught a lot of prey."

"Thanks-."

"Although," Rainstorm puts in. "I'm beginning to notice that your stance stalking the rabbit was a bit...shaky. Are you getting enough sleep? Or eating well?"

"... Sometimes."

Rainstorm shook his head.

"It's irresponsible to skip sleep and food. You need it to keep your strength up.

Try and eat some before we head out again."

Lightpaw dips his head and quickly goes to the fresh kill pile. The gold tom sees Eaglecry addressing the cats on hunting parties and border marks.

Lightpaw envisions himself, older, and giving cats orders to follow.

 _ **Yeah… That'll be me one day.**_

That's all Lightpaw ever wanted: to be leader. He knew his mother is a hero, but never understood why she never shows interest in being a deputy and leader.

So when she told him what a leader was, he knew that was his calling.

But in order to become the next deputy, Eaglecry would have to retire or die. Lightpaw likes the she cat too much for death to happen, and retirement will be a very long time. The elders told him that when Thornstar became the new deputy, Eaglecry was still a fresh new apprentice, Eaglepaw.

Lightpaw finishes his squirrel and returned to Rainstorm.

"Just in time," he said. "Eaglecry put us on border marks."

Lightpaw sees the patrol consists of Foxflame, Brightpool and Spottedpaw…

And his mother and her apprentice, Tigerpaw.

* * *

Foxflame leads his patrol near the ShadowClan border. Lightpaw was acutely aware of Tigerpaw being next to him.

Lightpaw was told by the elders of the battle between LionClan and TigerClan, led by the battle hungry tyrant Lionstar.

They told him that Lionstar was also Tigerpaw and Goldpaw's father.

Tigerpaw doesn't share the same pelt he had as a kit, but he had the same build as Lionstar was said to have, and the same amber eyes.

Lightpaw just felt uncomfortable around Tigerpaw.

"Hey, Thunder scum!"

Lightpaw saw a ShadowClan patrol sneering in their direction, lead by a brown tabby she cat with white paws, who didn't share their confidence. She hissed at her patrol, and they easily fell silent.

She dips her head to Foxflame.

"I'm sorry. We're not trying to cause trouble."

Foxflame swept his gaze on the patrol behind the she cat.

"That's difficult to believe… You are?"

"Heathershade." She said. "I'm ShadowClan's deputy."

Foxflame narrowed his eyes, Lightpaw can feel hatred radiating from the bright ginger tom in front.

"I see… So Stormstar's leader now?"

"Yes," she says. "Stormstar is...an improvement from Crowstar."

Foxflame snorted. "Doubt it… We'll be on our way."

Foxflame's patrol pads from ShadowClan.

" _ShadowClan for the win!"_

Lightpaw glared at the voice belonging to a dark brown tabby she cat. Rainstorm blocks Lightpaw's view with his tail.

"Keep walking and don't look back."

* * *

Foxflame reports to Thornstar about ShadowClan's new leader. The golden brown tom nods thoughtfully.

"I see… We'll have to keep an eye on ShadowClan for the time being."

"That's it?" Foxflame asked. "You don't actually believe that Stormstar is different from Crowstar, do you? They're practically the same cat!"

Thornstar laid his tail on Foxflame's shoulder.

"What Stormstar did to you was reprehensible, but it's up to StarClan to judge him now."

Foxflame nods sullenly. Lightpaw watches his leader with admiration until he feels a tail flick his ear. Ravenpaw, Thornstar's daughter, was staring at him.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Ravenpaw scoffs and nudges him playfully.

"The look of hunger. Even if you become warrior in a short moon, Eaglecry will still be deputy."

"So what?" Lightpaw challenged her. "There's still time for her to retire."

Ravenpaw tilts her head.

"What's wrong with being a warrior? You care for and fight for your Clan all the same, being a leader is a big responsibility. My father said that, he also says that not every cat is qualified for the job."

Ravenpaw pads away to meet her mentor, Jaystripe. Lightpaw heard what she said, and in his mind he believes that he's the right cat for the job.

* * *

 _Lightpaw, no, Lightstar looked down at his cats in a calm, commanding presence._

 _It was short lived when shadows engulfed everyone and the entire camp, and Lightpaw shrinks down to his normal size._

 _He was in a black, murky forest. Green fungus grew on the trees and provides the only sources of light._

" _You've got big potential for such a small cat."_

 _Lightpaw bristles his fur and looks around the darkened area._

" _Who's there?!"_

" _Peace, young one." A dark gold tom appeared from the mist and stop in front of Lightpaw. "I mean you no harm. I'm here to help you with your problem."_

 _Lightpaw lashed his tail._

" _I don't have any problems!"_

 _The tom smirks._

" _There's your problem. You think you're perfect and invincible, but you have weaknesses just like any other cat."_

" _But I can help you with that. I can teach you how to not be weak, and then you'll be a fine deputy that ThunderClan will be proud of."_

 _Lightpaw felt like he was flying._

 _ **I have a chance! I'm gonna be a leader!**_

" _What is it? I'll do anything!"_

 _The tom nods. "Good… Oh, and my name is… Lionfur."_

* * *

 **HOLY COW! Lionstar's back!**

 **Lightpaw is an ambitious cat for his age, and he fell right into Lionstar's paws because of his willingness to do anything to achieve his goal.**

 **Now, he's only heard of Lionstar's leader name, he never heard his warrior name, Lionfur.**

 **The next chapter, we'll see more Dark versus Gold. And Cloudpaw's medicine cat ceremony.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" **Half Moon's Prophecy."**

8/20/16

 _Darkpaw follows Ashcloud to the clearing_ near abandoned Twoleg nest. He sees Jaystripe and Ravenpaw… And Fernfoot and Goldpaw. The cream brown tom smirks when he saw him.

 _ **Oh. My. StarClan.**_

Jaystripe, being the oldest next to Fernfoot, says.

"We're going to practice fighting moves. We thought it would be best if the apprentices use what they learn on each other."

"We're going to start with-."

"Can I go first?" Goldpaw said. Jaystripe blinked. "Okay, Goldpaw. You can chose your partner."

Goldpaw points his tail at Darkpaw.

"Him!"

 _ **Son of a vixen!**_ Darkpaw growled.

"Goldpaw, are you sure that's a wise decision?" Fernfoot asked, giving Darkpaw a skeptical glare.

"Yes. I can take him."

 _ **I'll make you eat those words, Snob!**_

Jaystripe nods.

"Alright. Darkpaw and Goldpaw will go first."

Darkpaw lashed his tail and went in the ring of the adults as Goldpaw began to circle him.

"Let's go, Darkstripe!" He jeered.

Darkpaw lunged at Goldpaw. The cream brown tom jumped back, and Darkpaw's muzzle met the dirt as he feels claws scoring his head!

"Hey! Your claws were out!" He spat.

"No they're not!" Goldpaw said.

"No claws out." Jaystripe called.

Goldpaw suddenly lunges and pins Darkpaw down. The jet black tom struggles under Goldpaw, and he sees some strange form of emotions in his eyes.

 _ **What the heck?!**_

Freaking out, Darkpaw smacks his paw across Goldpaw's muzzle and quickly pins him down with his front paws. Goldpaw looked genuinely shocked by the bold move.

"Good job, Darkpaw." Ashcloud said.

Goldpaw hissed and kicked Darkpaw away from him and stalked back to Fernfoot.

Ravenpaw nudges Jaystripe.

"Can I give it a go?"

"Sure. Ashcloud?"

The former RiverClan warrior nods. Ravenpaw pads in Goldpaw's place and lashes her tail. Darkpaw frowned.

"Really?" He scoffed. The black and brown she cat wasn't fazed by Darkpaw's indifference.

"What's wrong? Afraid to lose to a she cat?"

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes and slowly pads toward Ravenpaw.

He said, "Alright. If I hurt you or if it's too much to handle just say-."

" _Raaawr!"_ Ravenpaw charged and skidded to a halt, and front flips, kicking her back legs on Darkpaw's chin, knocking him on his back. Ravenpaw quickly slams her paws on his chest.

Darkpaw stared at her in shock as Ravenpaw swished her thin tail.

"I win ~."

Ravenpaw removes her paws from him and padded to Jaystripe. Darkpaw felt a nudge on his head and looks at Ashcloud. Darkpaw quickly gets on his paws and returns to him. He saw from the corner of his eye that Goldpaw was fixing a cold glare on Darkpaw.

 _ **What's his problem now?**_

"Excellent work, Ravenpaw." Jaystripe told her. The brown splotched she cat puffed her chest with pride. Darkpaw rolled his eyes and locked gazes with Ravenpaw, and felt his heart stop.

He had to blink to make it start up again.

 _ **That was weird…**_

* * *

Tonight was half moon, and the meeting of the medicine cats.

Cloudpaw panted as he tried to keep up with Yellowflower.

"Tired already?" She teased.

"No!" Cloudpaw said. He felt his fur get caught by spiderwebs and pulled himself out of it.

 _ **Sometimes I can't stand my fur.**_

"When we reach Moonpool, I will recite my ceremony to make you a proper medicine cat apprentice." She told him.

Cloudpaw slides down a slope and saw a big, glittering pool that shone under the moonlight. Three other cats were waiting there.

"Yellowflower." A mottled brown tom, smelling of fish, greets her.

"I see you brought your little helper."

"Yes. Acornfur, this is Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw, this is RiverClan's medicine cat."

The white tom bowed his head.

"My mother told me that she named me after the RiverClan's deputy."

Acornfur nods.

"Yes. He saved her in the battle against LionClan."

Yellowflower leads Cloudpaw to the water's edge. Cloudpaw sits in front of Yellowflower as she speaks in front of all the medicine cats.

"This young cat wishes to learn the mysterious ways of the medicine cat, and share dreams with StarClan and heal the sick and injured. Cloudpaw, by taking the oath, you swear to give your life to the medicine cat code, even refuse the company of a mate and kits?"

"I do." He said.

"Then I hereby declare you as a medicine cat apprentice. Now we can sleep and share tongues with StarClan."

Cloudpaw was instructed to sleep near Moonpool, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Cloudpaw found himself near Moonpool. Nothing surrounding him seems to be different, except for a white she cat with dark green eyes, who was smiling at him._

" _Who are you?" He asked._

 _The she cat dips her head._

" _I'm Half Moon. I'm happy you decided to become a medicine cat, your littermates need you in this path."_

 _Cloudpaw tilts his head in confusion. Half Moon leans toward his ears and said,_

"All that glitters is not gold, as a darkened grudge swells in its harsh light.

Light will shine bright, but will be lured in the evils of the lion's den.

The soft white clouds will be enveloped in petals, but not without the risks of lives.

The prejudice against the tiger will be comforted by strange whispers.

The Embers Of Four will leave fire in their wake, before the outside storm."

* * *

Cloudpaw gasps and woke up to find the other medicine cats sleeping.

His fur stood on end when he remembers what Half Moon told him, but quickly groomed himself when he saw Yellowflower stir.

"Well? How was your dream?"

Cloudpaw forced himself to smile.

"Good."

* * *

 _ **Half Moon… What were you trying to tell me? Please don't let harm come to my littermates.**_

 **I was listening to Seal's song "Kiss From A Rose" on YouTube. I feel so stupid for not learning this song years ago, this would've been the song I'd reply over and over! What other songs from the nineties am I missing?!**

 **Anyway… I just saw the YouTube videos of the Alolah Pokemon leaks.**

 **Who's your favorite? Mine is… The two sand castle Ghost/Ground types. I forgot their names, but hopefully you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I wanna vent my frustrations through writing.**

 **I'm playing Pokemon Go to pass time while I'm in a car.**

 **I run into a Meowth, my second favorite Normal type (Eevee FTW) and after he broke out two times, he runs away!**

 **But that's not all! A Machoke decided to pull a Snaggle Puss and exit stage left! (He ran away).**

 **Then an EKANS came, but he ran away too.**

 **Even a Magikarp ran away from me. YES, A BLOODY MAGIKARP!**

 **If Fanfiction allowed emojis, I would plaster seven angry emojis in this sentence!**

' **Cause really! If a Magikarp decides to say "Nope!" And flip you off as it escapes, IT'S JUST PLAIN INFURIATING!**

 **(Kyubi pants heavily as drool drips down her lower lip. She wipes the drool off, and takes a deep breath.)**

 **But enough about my pathetic skills as a Trainer and my disgrace to Team Mystic, let's continue with the story. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

" **The Gathering."**

8/20/16 - 8/21/16

 _Tigerpaw remains eerily still, he_ waits patiently for a hidden enemy to come out of hiding. The grass rustles. He turns around and sees a gold blur lunge at him.

Tigerpaw immediately falls on his back and catches the enemy on her belly and flips her over.

Stealthfire cried when she hit the ground. She gets up and shakes her fur.

"Nice one! Your gonna give the other Clan cats a hard time with that technique."

Tigerpaw nods, but he hesitates when he says,

"Does… Whisperpaw ask about me?"

"No, I haven't had much time with her since she became an apprentice. Why don't you ask her?"

Tigerpaw fluffed his fur.

"It's not that simple!"

Stealthfire tilts her head in confusion. Her apprentice was behaving strangely, she noticed, and it always has something to do with Whisperpaw.

… _**Wait. Is he…?**_

Stealthfire kept this newfound information to herself as she nods to the camp.

"Let's go back. Thornstar is expecting us."

* * *

Duckheart and Flameclaw's son, Pricklekit, was constantly getting into trouble.

The grey and white, one moon old kitten's latest exploit was trying to escape his chores.

Pricklekit was crouching down behind a nest in the apprentices den. So far, nobody was able to detect him. Until a paw practically crushed his spine.

"Get away from my nest."

Pricklekit turned face to face with a dark grey she cat boring her green gaze on him disapprovingly.

"You hurt me!" He hissed. "If you didn't hide like a troublemaker I wouldn't have to." She retorted.

" _Whisperpaw! We're leaving!"_ Whisperpaw flicked her tail as she pads out of the den.

Pricklekit glared at Whisper as she was approached by Duckheart.

"Have you seen-?"

"He's hiding in the apprentices den." Whisperpaw answered immediately.

Pricklekit gaped in shock.

 _ **Why you snitch!**_

Duckheart nods gratefully and stalks toward the den before Pricklekit could bolt.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak off?!"

Pricklekit growled in frustration and saw Whisperpaw's tail disappear into the thorn barrier.

* * *

The island was filled with cats from different Clans. Lightpaw scanned the island carefully as he keeps close to his Clanmates and bumped into Tigerpaw.

Looking at Tigerpaw, he could see Lionfur despite his dark coat.

"Lightpaw." The voice from his mother brought Lightpaw back to reality.

"Why don't you meet some of the other apprentices?"

Lightpaw nods and quickly pads away. He was so spooked he almost ran into a cat, a she cat.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Lightpaw saw a pure grey she cat with a long fluffy tail and bright, clear blue eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said.

"No kidding," the she cat sniffed. "If I hadn't said anything, you would have trampled me."

Lightpaw notices that the she cat' eyes became a dark shade of blue, briefly.

He shook his head.

"I'm Lightpaw, from ThunderClan. This is my first Gathering."

"Me too. I'm Graypaw, from RiverClan."

Graypaw looks at him closer.

"You look like that she cat… The one with gold fur."

"Stealthfire? She's my mother."

Graypaw's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?! My father told me that she used to be a Twoleg! Is it true?"

Lightpaw knows that story very well. Even though he's skeptical about it, Stealthfire believes in it thoroughly.

"Maybe. I don't know," he said. "Who's your father?"

Graypaw nods to a white tom sitting with the deputies.

"Cloudheart. He's my dad."

Lightpaw was almost envious of Graypaw for a heartbeat. The Gathering started, and Graypaw sits next to him.

WindClan was thriving again since Creekstar became leader, and Ivystar reported the return of the fish. Stormstar reported that ShadowClan was stronger than ever.

Throughout the whole thing, Lightpaw was a little more focused on Graypaw's pelt being so close to him. It wasn't even bothering him, it was the opposite.

He even failed to notice that the Clans were beginning to leave the island.

Graypaw touched his shoulder, and electricity pulsed through his veins.

"See you next Gathering, 'kay?"

Lightpaw nods and padded to his Clanmates. He looks over his shoulder to see Graypaw leaving with Cloudheart.

 _ **Don't you dare go soft. It makes you weak.**_

Lightpaw bristled when he heard Lionfur's voice. He shudders and quickly catches up with his Clanmates.

* * *

Whisperpaw was talking to Tigerpaw when she heard a yowl,

" _Snitch!"_

She narrowed her eyes and saw Pricklekit hold mouse bile.

"I have to clean the elders thanks to you!"

"You brought it on yourself." Whisperpaw said coldly. "Next time hide better."

Pricklekit bristles with outrage and scoops up the mouse bile and left her.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Tigerpaw asks her.

"No." Whisperpaw said. "I don't see the joy in having kits if their going to be defiant and rude."

Tigerpaw looked pale.

"... So you don't want kits?"

"Nope. Never."

Tigerpaw opened his mouth, but Redpaw pushes Whisperpaw aside and said,

"Tigerpaw, why don't we try and help Pricklekit? I _love_ kits ~."

Redpaw was already nudging Tigerpaw away with a sneering look to Whisperpaw, who looked baffled and sympathetic towards Tigerpaw.

 _ **Still… Redpaw's such a pain. First it's Goldpaw then Tigerpaw. Pick your toms already.**_

* * *

 **Hehe… I got explaining to do about that rant I my author's note.**

 **This happened yesterday. I was seriously miffed about losing so many Pokemon, especially that Magikarp!**

 **(If you think about it, Pokemon like Magikarp who can't run away actually do that in real life is pretty funny.)**

 **But I managed to catch a Meowth, so that compensated for my first failure.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review. Flames will be destroyed by my Water type Pokemon. ~ Kyubi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" **A Tiger's Red Whispers."**

8/21/16

 _In early August, Whisperpaw begins feeling_ as though she hasn't progressed in her training. She was good at hunting, but her biggest problem is fighting.

No matter how hard she tries to pay attention to Flameclaw's instructions she was always tripping over her paws, and reacting at the wrong time to defend herself.

 _ **Flameclaw's probably ashamed of me…**_

Now Whisperpaw was nibbling on a mouse in depression.

"Whisperpaw," Flameclaw called. She looks up and sees her dark ginger mentor with Volefang and Redpaw.

 _ **Really?! I gotta deal with her now?!**_

Whisperpaw reluctantly pads toward Flameclaw and follows them out of the thorn barrier.

"What are we doing?" She asked him.

"We're going to practice on your fighting skills more."

"What?" Redpaw laughed. "She's eight moons old and _still_ can't fight properly?"

Volefang nips Redpaw's ear.

"You're twelve moons old and should start acting like you know some sense."

Whisperpaw flattened her ears.

 _ **Why did Flameclaw bring**_ **them** _ **along? If he's trying to make me feel worse, it's working.**_

* * *

Whisperpaw was still in low spirits when she arrived to the clearing.

"Whisperpaw!"

The dark grey she cat looks up and sees Tigerpaw and Stealthfire. But she was pushed aside by Redpaw bounding over and pressing her muzzle on Tigerpaw's.

Whisperpaw felt instant fury seeing Redpaw so close to him. She couldn't figure out why, but she doesn't like it.

Stealthfire watches the three apprentices closely, and understands the situation.

"Tigerpaw is going to sit by and learn some new tricks from your apprentices." She explains.

"That sounds good." Volefang said.

Flameclaw nudges Whisperpaw. "Then you can go against Redpaw, remember what I taught you."

Redpaw was smirking at Whisperpaw as the dark grey she cat pads toward her.

The red she cat lunged first and pushes Whisperpaw down, and she felt claws scoring her chest as Redpaw jumped off.

"You hurt me!" She snapped. "I did not!" Redpaw retorted.

"Redpaw, no claws out." Volefang said.

Redpaw scoffed. "It's not my fault she's _retarded!"_

Whisperpaw's fury from earlier intensified hearing that slur. She charged and swatted her paw on Redpaw's muzzle. She quickly bites on Redpaw's throat and pinned her paws on her chest.

Redpaw thrashed around but was getting no results.

"That's enough." Flameclaw said. Whisperpaw removes herself from Redpaw as Volefang approaches his apprentice.

"That was good." Flameclaw purred. "I knew you could do it."

Whisperpaw feels her ears warm up with embarrassment. She was also aware of Tigerpaw's stare of admiration.

* * *

In the evening, Whisperpaw heard giggling behind the nursery. She pads toward the sound, and sees Redpaw's tail entwined with Tigerpaw's.

"Oh, Tigerpaw! Your _so_ funny!"

Whisperpaw bit her lip and quickly ran away before she was spotted. The dark grey she cat didn't go far when she ran into an old, light brown tabby she cat.

"Whisperpaw." She greeted.

"You know my name?"

The light brown tabby nods.

"Yes, I was there when you and your brothers were delivered by Yellowflower. I'm Palewhisker."

Palewhisker crouched down to her level.

"What's gotten you upset?"

"... Tigerpaw likes Redpaw."

Palewhisker tilts her head.

"Do you know that for a fact?"

Whisperpaw lashed her tail. "I don't have to! I saw him with her!"

Palewhisker replied, "Then why is he coming to you?"

Whisperpaw feels a paw touch her shoulder and sees Tigerpaw.

"Why aren't you with Redpaw?" She growled. Tigerpaw was stunned by her hostility for a brief period of time.

"I wasn't," he insisted. "Redpaw said that she got a hangnail, and she wanted me to check on it. Then she started laughing, it was really weird."

He shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was up to. Can you forgive me?"

Palewhisker whispers,

"He seems like a catch, don't let him get away."

Whisperpaw hears Palewhisker's paw steps leave as she stares into Tigerpaw's amber eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for being mouse brained."

"You're not mouse brained." He said gently. "You're slow, but definitely not a mouse brain."

Whisperpaw pads into her nest, and was surprised to see Tigerpaw lying next to her.

"You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head. Tigerpaw curled up with Whisperpaw and purred…

" ** _GOLDPAW_** _ **!"**_

The two woke up hearing Darkpaw scream. The black tom was seen charging at Goldpaw.

" _You son of a vixen! You put that fire ant in my nest!"_

The warrior quickly surround to split up Darkpaw and Goldpaw.

Whisperpaw sighed and rests her head under Tigerpaw's chin, ignoring the searing hot glare of Redpaw as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I caught a Magmar, Pinsir, Staryu, Ekans AND Tauros. The totally makes up for the Magikarp...incident yesterday. Oh! Speaking of which, I hatched a Vulpix!**

 **(Kyubi squeals) All I need is Growlithe and Dratini and my life will be complete!**

 **So SierraStanley52, I hope you enjoyed that little Dark Gold fiasco. There'll be more, but not until after the next chapter. ^^**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" **Light Meets Gray, Cloudy With A Chance Of Petals."**

8/21/16

 _Lightpaw swung his paw and misses Lionfur's head when he ducked, and smacks Lightpaw aside._

" _Again. And this time, put more effort into it."_

 _Lightpaw nods. He tenses his hind legs and bounded forward. Lightpaw leaps toward Lionfur, and feels the searing pain of claws strike his eye._

 _Lightpaw fell and was attacked again on his flank._

" _Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed. Lionfur forces Lightpaw's muzzle in the dirt._

" _You must_ feel _the pain to learn from your mistakes."_

 _Lionfur leans in Lightpaw's ear._

" _I also want you to forget about that RiverClan apprentice."_

" _Graypaw? I don't even know her!"_

 _Lionfur's eyes glimmered with a hidden knowledge and raked his claws on the white striped tom's spine._

" _It's almost time for you to wake up, remember what I told you."_

 _Lionfur's form disintegrated into the fog as Lightpaw slowly regains consciousness._

* * *

Cloudpaw wakes up at dawn to the cool, Green Leaf air. Yellowflower was still sleeping, so he decided to visit his littermates.

After Half Moon's prophecy, he became worried for them, especially when his path is of solitude from the moment he turned six moons old.

Cloudpaw peeks in the apprentices den. He saw Whisperpaw sleeping next to Tigerpaw.

 _ **Great StarClan. I can expect those two to become mates when they become warriors.**_

Cloudpaw's eyes fell on his older brother, Darkpaw. He had several scars on his back and a nick in his right ear, and Goldpaw, in the very far left, had scars on his forehead and flank.

He wasn't blind to the constant torment Goldpaw puts Darkpaw through.

 _ **Although, something is off about Goldpaw. Not like Whisperpaw off.**_

 _ **No, Goldpaw seems like he's forcing himself to be cruel to Darkpaw…**_

Cloudpaw shook his head to clear his thoughts. He feels something wet and sticky on his front paw. He looks down…

 _ **Is that blood?!**_

Cloudpaw sees Lightpaw struggling to get up from his nest, and several scars littered on his body.

"Lightpaw! What happened?!"

His cry woke up the apprentices den and turned the attention on the gold tom.

" _Oh my gosh!"_

" _What happened to him?"_

Cloudpaw ran inside and sees the disorientation on his brother's face.

"Clear a path!" He ordered. The apprentices cleared the way for Lightpaw and Cloudpaw as they seem to be attracting more concerned attention to themselves. Except Foxflame, who looked more suspicious than worried.

"Yellowflower!"

The bright ginger she cat groans as she wakes up to see Cloudpaw lays Lightpaw down in the nest, blood still spilling out his wounds.

She immediately gets up and pads to Lightpaw.

"Great StarClan that's a lot of blood." She says as she brings out cobwebs, and hissed.

"We're out of Goldenrod, Cloudpaw." She addressed the white tom.

"I'm going to need you to go to RiverClan and ask Acornfur for goldenrod."

"But don't they usually grow in WindClan?"

"Yes, but Mistyleaf said she shared some with Acornfur."

Cloudpaw looks at Lightpaw in concern. Yellowflower brushed her muzzle on his head. "I'll make sure he's well cared for. You remember how to get to RiverClan, right?"

"Yeah."

Cloudpaw left the medicine cat den and quickly leaves the thorn barrier. He crosses the edge of ShadowClan territory when he feels a cat pin him down in the dirt!

"I told you I smelled an intruder!"

Cloudpaw spat and fought the grip of a dark tabby she cat as four warriors circle him.

"Get off me! I'm-!"

"A trespasser." One warrior sneered.

" _He's a medicine cat apprentice, you frog eaters."_

Cloudpaw sees a small tortoiseshell and white she cat stride towards him with her tail tip flicking.

 _ **Petalpaw?!**_

What was she doing here without her mentor?!

The ShadowClan warriors smells Cloudpaw, then the smoky black tom cuffs the she cat across the ears.

"For StarClan's sake, Quailpaw! That's what he was trying to tell us. Let him up."

"But Smoketail-!"

The stern glare of Smoketail made Quailpaw shut her mouth. She gets off of Cloudpaw who quickly shook his fur. Petalpaw nods with agreement.

"If that's all there is to it, we'll be on our way."

"Just one thing." Smoketail said. "Why are a couple of ThunderClan apprentices out here by themselves?"

Cloudpaw fell silent, but Petalpaw says, "It's a ThunderClan thing, you wouldn't understand."

Smoketail narrowed her eyes, and shrugs.

"Fine, get yourself killed for all I care. Let's go, ShadowClan!"

Cloudpaw released his breath and bounds away with Petalpaw following. He skids to a halt.

"Wait, wait. Why are you following me?"

"It makes sense for a warrior to protect their medicine cat." Petalpaw replied.

Cloudpaw lashed his tail.

"I can take care of myself!"

Petalpaw rolled her green eyes.

"Of course, because it worked so well with Quailpaw."

Cloudpaw snorted and went back to his route to RiverClan, with a triumphant Petalpaw.

* * *

Cloudpaw pads toward the smell of fish as he enters the RiverClan camp with Petalpaw. He was immediately met with hisses and accusations.

" _ThunderClan intruders!"_

" _Somebody tell Ivystar or Cloudheart!"_

Cloudpaw couldn't believe how quick the warriors were to fight. He was certain he made the right decision to be a medicine cat.

He sees a white tom with a gray furred she cat, probably the same age as him.

"Cloudheart!" A light grey she cat exclaimed. "ThunderClan is invading!"

Cloudheart lashed his tail to stop the suspicious talking.

"For crying out loud, Daisypelt. Stop talking and let the young one speak!"

Daisypelt narrowed her eyes and glared at Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw quickly pads to Cloudheart.

"Uh, I'm Yellowflower's apprentice. She said that I should ask Acornfur for Goldenrods."

"He's currently gone at the moment, he's teaching his new apprentice about herbs. My daughter knows his supplies, though."

The grey she cat nods. "Yeah, just follow me." Cloudpaw follows the she cat inside Acornfur's den.

The grey she cat nosed the medicine gently until she pulls out yellow flowers.

"Fresh goldenrods." She said.

Cloudpaw quickly accepted them, and pads out the den where Petalpaw was talking to Cloudheart.

"Huh, I guess you're not uptight. Just like my father said."

Cloudheart squints at her.

"Is your father Ashcloud?"

"Yeah. He used to be in RiverClan until he met my mom."

"I know. We all know very well." Cloudheart glanced at Cloudpaw and the she cat.

"Nice work, Graypaw. And… You're Stoatfrost's kit. You look just like him."

Cloudpaw dips his head. "I should really get back."

"Actually, Daddy?" She asks Cloudheart. "Can I make sure they make it to camp safely?"

Cloudheart flicked his ear.

"I don't know if your mother will-."

" _Please?"_ Graypaw smiled, waving her tail cutely. Cloudheart shook his head.

"Alright, you can go, but make sure you come back before dusk."

* * *

Cloudpaw, Petalpaw and Graypaw cross the edge of ShadowClan, and Cloudpaw glanced at the RiverClan she cat.

"So… Your dad is the RiverClan deputy?"

"And my mom is Ivystar, the RiverClan leader."

"Seriously?" Petalpaw said. "But isn't Daisypelt her daughter, too?"

"From her first litter." Graypaw explained. "No one knew who her father was, some say a rogue or kittypet, Ivystar never told anyone."

Cloudpaw enters the camp and was almost knocked down by Sweetflower as she grabs Petalpaw by her scruff and scolds her. The ThunderClan cats were wary of Graypaw's arrival as she follows him in the medicine cat den.

"I've got the Goldenrod." He said. Yellowflower turns around and notices Graypaw, who waves at her.

"Why is she here?"

"She volunteered as my escort." Cloudpaw replied.

* * *

As the sun sets, Lightpaw began to recover. But for some reason, Graypaw wouldn't leave until Lightpaw is able to walk on his own. She follows Cloudpaw as he supported Lightpaw.

"Uh, I can take over." She said. Cloudpaw raised an invisible eyebrow.

He said nothing as he allowed Lightpaw to lean on her shoulder.

"Don't rush or Lightpaw's wounds will open up."

Cloudpaw pads away. Graypaw makes Lightpaw sit down.

"I don't know what's so appealing about the forest." She said, scuffing the grass and sends a grasshopper flying in the air.

"I'm more of a swimmer and pebble shore kind of she cat."

"What do you want, Graypaw?" Lightpaw asks gruffly. The solid grey she cat glanced at him.

"Straight to the point. I like it." She said, adding with a whisper. "I wanna see you again. Not like the Gatherings, but afterwards. Like at night when your better."

Lightpaw's ears pricked.

 _ **Why is she-?! That's against the warrior code!**_

Lightpaw was always about the warrior code, even more so than the ancient warrior Hollyleaf.

"Please?" Graypaw pleads quietly. "There's practically no apprentices my age to talk to. You seem like the only cat who gets me."

"But if you don't like it the first go, then we'll stop."

Lightpaw swallowed. Her eyes changed to a darker hue of blue, and was suddenly captivated by her.

"Okay." He blurted out. Graypaw squealed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you! Just make sure you get better and I'll see you soon."

* * *

Cloudpaw noticed Lightpaw crawling in his nest, with Yellowflower talking to Sweetflower and Thornstar, he was the only one in the den.

"Where's Graypaw?"

"She left."

Cloudpaw frowned at his brother's distant tone. He was about to ask again when he saw Petalpaw appear.

"... Hey."

Petalpaw flicked her ear.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Why are you here?" Cloudpaw asks.

Petalpaw sighed. "Mom decided that I had enough adventure today, so tomorrow morning I'm a temporary medicine cat apprentice."

Cloudpaw stared at her, hoping she was kidding, but she wasn't.

"Oh, fox dung…"

* * *

 **On a different note: I got my Arceus code today! Excluding Mew, I've got three more Pokemon to go. Next is… Victini, I think?... Yeah, I think it's Victini for September... Or Keldeo. Why does my brain mix up stuff?**

 **I hope you Pokemon game players get your Arceus QR codes at your local GameStop before the 24th of this month, hurry! There's still time! But don't kill anyone on your way there, that's not the way to go!**

 **Back on track: Next chapter, more Darkpaw and Goldpaw angst, but from Goldpaw's perspective. And a possible warriors ceremony.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up. If you're a homophobe, or if your religion doesn't believe in supporting gays, then this chapter and story is not for you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

" **A Dark Desire."**

8/21/16 - 8/22/16

 _Three days after Lightpaw was injured,_ the gold tom was often daydreaming as he worked to keep his strength up. Petalpaw was stuck working with Yellowflower and Cloudpaw for the next moon.

Today, three apprentices were preparing for their warrior assessment.

* * *

Goldpaw, Darkpaw and Tigerpaw waits for their mentors to finish explaining the rules: they have to find and flush out the most prey they can find, working together as a team.

No sooner did they leave, Darkpaw stood up.

"Well, let's get going."

"Who died and made you leader?" Goldpaw challenged.

Darkpaw glared at him.

"Who died and made you _Tigerstar?!"_

Tigerpaw jumped in immediately before a fight could break out.

"Why don't we just find prey _before_ it gets scared by us, okay?"

Darkpaw nods grudgingly.

"Okay," Tigerpaw said. "Darkpaw and I will try to find a scent while you follow try to follow us."

Goldpaw was incredibly impatient with his brother and Darkpaw. Ten minutes pass, and there was still no prey. Goldpaw strides forward and stood shoulder to shoulder with Darkpaw-.

"Stay back!" He hissed. Goldpaw took a chance to look at Darkpaw's infuriated face.

His nose was scrunched up, and his lips curled with contempt for him while his blue and amber eyes flashed with hatred.

His body was growing into a neat, muscular shape… He was absolutely _gorgeous._

"Why should I?!" Goldpaw suddenly snarled. Tigerpaw pulled his tail and made him go back. The cream brown tom felt his ears heat up.

 _ **I almost blew it! Why can't I hate him?**_

It seems that no matter what, even as kits, Goldpaw couldn't stop his admiration for Darkpaw. Whenever Darkpaw even _glanced_ at him, Goldpaw would quickly strike first and blame Darkpaw for starting the fights.

" _Goldpaw is such a polite tom."_

" _Goldpaw is so nice. Why can't Darkpaw be like him?"_

Goldpaw was better than Darkpaw, in many ways. He was a better hunter, a better fighter, and a better tracker. Goldpaw was well liked in ThunderClan, some even saying he should be the next deputy.

Darkpaw was inferior to him in every way. He was hated for his name, and nobody trusts him except for his family and mentor. He was rude and ill tempered.

Goldpaw was always satisfied with laying blames on Darkpaw.

 _ **But it still doesn't get rid of...these feelings.**_

* * *

The three apprentices managed to catch two rabbits and a dove.

"Good work," Ashcloud said. "We'll talk to Thornstar and he'll start your warrior ceremonies."

Goldpaw purred when Fernfoot brushed his muzzle.

"You're going to be great."

Tigerpaw nudges Goldpaw.

"Can I speak to you? Near the nursery."

Goldpaw looks at him with suspicion, but followed him. He hasn't spoken to his brother since they left the nursery.

Tigerpaw turns around and faces Goldpaw.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I mean… It's about Darkpaw."

Goldpaw's blood rushes to his ears as he snorted.

"What about that loser?"

"This is what I mean. Why do you act like you hate him?"

Goldpaw stiffened. Did he know…?

"I don't hate him, I'm just putting him in his place."

"That is fox dung," Tigerpaw hissed. "Stealthfire told me that when a tom likes a she cat, he starts teasing and picking on her."

Tigerpaw moves closer to the cream brown tom.

"Do you like him?"

"..." Goldpaw frowned and glared at his brother with pure hatred.

Tigerpaw tried to brush his muzzle, but Goldpaw recoiled.

"It's okay to like toms, I don't think you're the first to be attracted to them."

"No I don't!" Goldpaw spat. "That's sick - I don't like toms!"

"No it's not." Tigerpaw said gently. "Stealthfire told me that she cats and toms who are attracted to their own gender isn't disgusting. It's no different from a she cat and a tom being attracted to each other, or with her being quirky, you're born with it."

Goldpaw stared at him. He envision his creamy brown pelt mingling with Darkpaw's jet black pelt. And the _things_ he wants to do to prove to the jet black tom…

"Well I'm not." Goldpaw snarled, his heart tightened up with the lie.

"So don't even talk to me about this again!"

* * *

Thornstar announces the three apprentices to become warriors. Tigerpaw was first.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clanmates, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." He said.

Thornstar pressed his nose on Tigerpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Tigerflame. May we welcome your courage and kindness as a full member of ThunderClan."

Tigerflame licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Stealthfire, who smiled at him.

"Goldpaw, step forward."

The cream brown tom pads forward with his head high and tail straight.

"Goldpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clanmates even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." He said loud and clear.

Thornstar presses his nose on Goldpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Goldheart. May welcome your pride and cunning as a full member of ThunderClan."

Goldheart licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Fernfoot.

"Darkpaw, please step forward."

Goldheart glanced at the jet black tom. Cats were staring at him with distaste and mistrust, but Darkpaw shrugged it off when he sat in front of Thornstar.

"Darkpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clanmates even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." He said.

Thornstar presses his nose on Darkpaw's forehead.

"Then from now, you shall be known as Darkshadow."

Cats were gasping and snickering when Darkshadow stares at him in betrayal and horror, but Thornstar's gaze was clear when he addressed the Clan.

"A warrior's heart doesn't always reflect the behavior of the cat with the name. Darkstripe and Darkshadow are completely different cats, and I know Darkshadow will prove that."

Thornstar says to Darkshadow. "May your strength and loyalty be welcomed as a full member of ThunderClan."

Darkshadow nods and licks his shoulder before padding away.

" _Tigerflame! Goldheart! Tigerflame! Goldheart!"_

Darkshadow growled when he realized his name was purposely left out, but feels fur brush his cheek.

"Congratulations." Ravenpaw said. "You're finally a warrior - even though I'm older _and_ the Clan leader's kit."

Darkshadow heard humor instead of spite, and smirked.

"So much for Daddy's Little Girl, huh?"

Ravenpaw nudged him.

"Oh, I still have a few tricks in my pelt."

Goldheart growled viciously at the interaction between Darkshadow and Ravenpaw.

He couldn't help but become infuriated by Ravenpaw going after _his_ Darkshadow.

 _ **No, no, no! You**_ **hate** _ **Darkshadow, don't you even think that way again!**_

Goldheart didn't want to feel this way. Why couldn't it be someone else?

The creamy brown tom was bitterly jealous of Ravenpaw, he didn't want her taking Darkshadow away from him.

Slowly, Goldheart turns his attention to Whisperpaw, who was talking quietly to Tigerflame. An idea formed in his mind.

 _ **I'll show Tigerflame. He doesn't know me as well as he thinks.**_

* * *

 **Wow, so much angst in just one cat. Unfortunately, people in real life like Goldheart are probably suffering inside with terms of their sexuality.**

 **Especially when they grow up in religions that treat gays as a scourge.**

 **I don't see the problem with gays and lesbians. They're just like us but with different preferences, that's it.**

 **Remember. Reviews are appreciated, but, for this chapter and so forth, flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Kyogre named Tsunami and my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" **Confinement."**

8/22/16

 _Cloudpaw' surroundings was an empty, black abyss. He heard screaming and yelling, and a rotten smell mixed with ShadowClan scent._

" _Half Moon! Where are you?!" He cried._

 _Cloudpaw saw water rushing towards him, scarlet red blood swept him away._

 _He grips his claws on the edge and saw cats being swept into the whirlpool._

 _Eaglecry._

 _Whisperpaw._

 _Lightpaw._

 _Thornstar._

 _Darkshadow._

 _Cloudpaw reaches out to try and grab Darkshadow's paw, but another paw forces his own back, and his brother was lost in the water. Cloudpaw glared at the cat, but a harsh light blinds him as claws dug in his paw._

 _Cloudpaw was swept up in the current and sucked into the vortex._

* * *

Cloudpaw gasps for air and looks around the den. He heard paw steps, and sees Petalpaw came inside.

"Well… I'm here." She said.

"Put those horsetail next to the feverfew." Yellowflower instructed.

Petalpaw scans the herbs scattered on the ground.

"Which one is it?"

"The stalk with prickly leaves."

Petalpaw raised an invisible eyebrow as she grabs a white leaf in her mouth.

"This one?"

"No, that's borage leaf." Yellowflower replied. "I suggest you don't eat that unless you want to lactate."

Petalpaw spat the leaves out and shudders. Cloudpaw found it baffling that Petalpaw knew nothing about herbs like he does.

"Yellowflower." Frogpelt pokes his head in the den. "Palewhisker's whitecough is getting worse. You might want to check on her."

Yellowflower's fear rubbed off on Cloudpaw at the mention of her mentor.

"Okay. Cloudpaw," she whispered. "Make sure Petalpaw doesn't destroy the medicine."

Yellowflower took some feverfew and left the den. Petalpaw groans as she sits down.

"What do you do for fun?"

"What are you talking about? _This_ is fun." Cloudpaw carefully places dandelion next to the cobnuts. Petalpaw immediately gives her attention to the nuts.

"What do these do?"

"Uh, you chew it to make ointment." He said.

"Can you eat it?"

Cloudpaw immediately pushes Petalpaw when she tried to eat it.

"I wouldn't try it."

"Oh yeah?" Petalpaw pushes Cloudpaw back, and he feels hind back paw crush something. He saw the catmint crushed beneath his foot.

"Look what you've done!" He snapped. "Palewhisker might need that catmint for her greencough!"

Petalpaw flicked her tail.

"Then we'll go get some."

"What, you mean _leave?"_

Petalpaw rolls her eyes.

"We're just going to get some catmint. It's not like we're going to WindClan or RiverClan to get the stuff."

 _ **That sounds stupid! What if Yellowflower needs me?!**_

Cloudpaw feels the pressure weighing on his shoulders, he gave up.

"Alright. Let's move."

* * *

Cloudpaw and Petalpaw made it to the Twoleg nest, and found a bundle of catmint freshly grown. Cloudpaw carefully digs around the roots, Petalpaw pads near him.

Her whiskers pricked his cheek and her paw touched his.

Cloudpaw recoils when he feels electricity run through his veins. Petalpaw stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

Cloudpaw shivered and shook his fur.

"Nothing."

Petalpaw shrugged and took the rooted out catmint.

The two apprentices rushed back to find an angry Yellowflower.

"Where have you been?" She demanded Cloudpaw. "The catmint is destroyed - you...brought more?"

"Don't blame him, it was my fault the catmint was ruined." Petalpaw said.

Cloudpaw blinks gratefully to her as Yellowflower takes his catmint.

He looks at Petalpaw.

"Thanks…"

Petalpaw opens her mouth when a yowl ripped through the camp. Cats watched Yellowflower leave the elder's den with her tail limp in the dirt, and her head hung low.

Stealthfire approached her carefully and whispers a question.

"She's gone!" Yellowflower wailed. "I've lost her forever!"

Cloudpaw feels his blood run cold. Petalpaw whispered, "You did your best."

The white tom ran into the medicine cat den, he curled in his nest and started clawing the rims to pieces.

 _ **This is my fault! I'm a horrible medicine cat!**_

* * *

 **I know it's super short. I felt the need to get it out of the way before the next chapter.**

 **It's a bad habit that I thought I've broken since I joined here! Sorry!**

 **You know the drill. Reviews, good. Flames, meet the wrath of my Water type Pokemon. ~ Kyubi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" **Blue Lagoon."**

8/22/16 - 8/23/16

 _A week passes, and Lightpaw made_ a full recovery. He hasn't dreamed of Lionfur since then. Lightpaw convinced Rainstorm to let him go hunt, but he was going straight to RiverClan territory. Passing through ShadowClan, he noticed that most of the cats in the patrol didn't smell like pure ShadowClan.

Lightpaw hides behind the reeds and looks at the blue grey she cat on the shore, and sees a solid grey shape.

 _ **Graypaw!**_

He slowly pads closer, and he kept his belly low to the ground. He whispers her name. Graypaw looks around and stares straight in his direction.

"Hey, Shimmersky. Can I have some time alone?"

The blue grey she cat nods and leaves Graypaw alone. Lightpaw hears the river splash and Graypaw appears with her clear blue eyes glowing brightly.

"You're looking good!"

Graypaw moved closer and sits in front of Lightpaw.

"Let me guess, you want to meet up?"

"Yeah." He replied. "How about tonight near the Greenleaf Twolegplace?"

" _Graypaw!"_

The grey she cat nods. "Alright. I'll see you there!"

* * *

Graypaw crossed the stream to meet her mentor, Shimmersky.

"What were you doing behind those reeds?" She asks her.

"Nothing important, just thinking about the meaning of life."

Shimmersky rolled her eyes and led Graypaw back to camp.

"You're warrior ceremony is almost here." Shimmersky told her.

"If you keep it up, you'll earn it tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Shimmersky!" Graypaw said.

"Which means that you'll spend more time with Darkwater."

Graypaw glared at Shimmersky, who returned it with a good natured laugh.

"You know he's been keeping his eye on you for a while. You should be excited about gaining his attention."

Graypaw growled.

 _ **Why are she cats so obsessed with that water brain?**_

Speaking of which, Graypaw saw him swarmed by she cats. Her older half sister, Daisypelt, was having a difficult time trying to get through the crowd.

 _ **They're crazy… I'm ashamed to share the same gender with them.**_

"Graypaw!"

The grey she cat quickly left for the medicine cat den, but Darkwater blocks her path.

"How has your training been going?"

"Fine." She said tightly. She looks pass him to see Acornfur, but Darkwater quickly blocks her again.

"I'm excited for you," he said. "Ivystar and Cloudheart must be proud of their little one."

" _Sure."_ Graypaw pushed past the tom to meet Acornfur and his apprentice, Olivepaw.

* * *

Graypaw waited for night time, and snuck out of the apprentices den. She walked through the stream and made it to the bridge to find Lightpaw. She could see his gold and white striped fur in the darkness.

"Lightpaw!"

The ThunderClan apprentice notices her and smiled.

"You made it."

Graypaw scoffs playfully.

"Please. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two apprentices spent the night talking and playing. But a cat was watching them through narrowed, malicious eyes.

Graypaw brushed her muzzle with Lightpaw's.

"I better get going… Same time?"

"You bet." Lightpaw said. Graypaw left to her own territory, and Lightpaw went back to his own, but he paused in ThunderClan territory when his fur pricked.

 _ **Am I being watched?**_

Lightpaw looked around the forest, but couldn't find anyone. He shrugged his shoulders and padded into the camp without anyone noticing, and went into his nest and dreamed of Graypaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" **Gold Glares."**

8/23/16

 _Three days ago, Leopardstrike's_ three daughters became warriors.

Gingershine, Spottedberry and Redfawn.

Redfawn was already making herself cozy with Tigerflame.

Whisperpaw will show her. She already completed her final assessment with Lightpaw, and Flameclaw told her that Thornstar will begin her warrior ceremony shortly.

Whisperpaw was thrilled. Although, on the downside, it would also mean she will have to work with Goldheart.

The cream brown tom has been pushy toward her lately. Goldheart tried grooming her pelt, but Whisperpaw felt entirely offended.

She even snapped at him one morning.

"Would you leave me alone?! I don't know what you're trying to prove, but it's not working! Just stop and leave me alone!"

Since then Goldheart has been distant, and suddenly becomes a cold look of cunning whenever he glances at Lightpaw.

 _ **Whatever, maybe now he's getting the hint.**_

Whisperpaw sees Thornstar standing on High Rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at High Rock."

The warriors gathered around the tall mountain.

"Am I gonna be an apprentice now?" Whisperpaw growls when she heard Pricklekit's voice.

"No, no." Duckheart said. "You're still too young to become one."

"I'm not that young!"

Whisperpaw rolled her eyes and focused her attention to Thornstar.

"Whisperpaw, please step forward."

The dark grey she cat pads toward her leader. She's grown into a lithe, well built she cat. And her pelt became slightly light enough to reveal her black tabby stripes.

"Flameclaw." Thornstar said. "Has Whisperpaw learned the ways of the warrior code? Is she ready to become a warrior?"

"She certainly is." Flameclaw replied.

Thornstar turns his attention to Whisperpaw.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clanmates even if it costs you your life?"

"I do."

Thornstar presses his nose on Whisperpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as-."

"Actually!" Whisperpaw blurted out. "Can I name myself?"

Cats started talking anxiously and irritated. Lightpaw stared at her in shock. Whisperpaw blatantly broken the tradition of a leader naming her. Thornstar nodded slowly.

"Very well. What should your name be?"

"I-I wanna be known as Whisperclaw." She said. "Like my mentor."

Flameclaw smiled as Duckheart nuzzles him.

Thornstar nods again.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Whisperclaw. StarClan welcomes your compassion and kindness as a full member of ThunderClan."

Whisperclaw licks Thornstar's shoulder. Lightpaw stepped in her place as Thornstar recited the ritual with him.

"I do." He said.

Thornstar presses his nose on Lightpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Lightstripe. StarClan welcomes your intelligence and honor as a full member of ThunderClan."

Lightstripe licks his shoulder and steps down.

" _Whisperclaw! Lightstripe! Whisperclaw! Lightstripe!"_

* * *

ThunderClan went to the Gathering that night.

But one cat wasn't paying attention to the announcements.

Goldheart was staring directly at Lightstripe and a RiverClan apprentice. Lightstripe's pelt was mingling close with the apprentice's grey fur coat. And amazingly, nobody notices.

 _ **So much for being the golden apprentice. What a hypocrite.**_

Goldheart curled his lip. Lightstripe reminded him of someone… And he sees Darkshadow smiling as he talks to Ravenpaw.

Yes, Darkshadow.

 _ **You don't know what you want, but yet you still tease me.**_

Goldheart flattened his ears. He needed a distraction, no. He needed to punish Darkshadow, and anyone close to him. Slowly, Goldheart lays his eyes on the first cat he saw, and decided to call her name.

* * *

"Whisperclaw!"

The dark grey she cat was just about to approach Tigerflame when Goldheart called her, and pad up to her.

"Can you meet me on the bridge? I need to talk to you."

Whisperclaw rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed him. Goldheart hears the waves crashing on the tree trunk. He stops and turns around to face her.

"Have you notice Lightstripe being close to any cat outside our Clan?"

Whisperclaw tilts her head.

"Yeah… He's friends with that she cat, Graypaw."

"Are you sure they're just 'friends'?"

"... Yes."

The fur on Goldheart's shoulders bristle as he bore his fangs.

"Do you take me for a fool? I can see they're more than just _friends."_

Whisperclaw slowly backs up.

"What are you-?"

"She's his mate, duh!" Goldheart snapped. "I bet you knew that, I should report you and Lightstripe to Thornstar! But,"

Goldheart sweeps his paw under her paw to knock Whisperclaw down as she slips and falls over the edge. Whisperclaw quickly sank her claws on the tree as waves crashed on her hind legs.

"This is more fun." He purred sickly.

"Goldheart! Help me!" She cried.

Goldheart smirked. He laid down and crosses his front paw over his other.

"I wonder what your parents would think when they find your corpse in the river?"

The water splashes her backside. Whisperclaw feels her claws slipping from the bark.

"Goldheart, please!"

Goldheart's green eyes narrowed.

"I promise to keep your brother's dirty little secret, if you agree to be my mate. You're not allowed to tell anyone what happened here, and you'll stay away from Tigerflame."

Goldheart sank his claws on Whisperclaw's paws.

" _ **Deal!"**_

Goldheart grabs Whisperclaw's scruff and pulls her up. The dark grey she cat trembled violently as Goldheart rasps his tongue on her shoulder.

"Good girl." He purred.

Whisperclaw forces herself to press against Goldheart's long, cream pelt, but desperately wishes it to be Tigerflame's dark brown pelt.

* * *

 **Gold has gone PSYCHO! And that's not the end of it.**

 **(Poor Whisperclaw.)**

 **People who are mentally disabled are easy to manipulate, so Whisperclaw was an easy target for Goldheart.**

 **(An arrow shoots Kyubi through the head, and falls over. But the real Kyubi comes in the theater, and squints at the reader.)**

 **You know better than that! Gimme your weapons!**

 **(Takes the reader's weapon of choice)**

 **Remember to review, but flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" **Prisoner."**

8/24/16

 _A week passed since Whisperclaw_ became Goldheart's "mate".

Cats weren't none the wiser to question why as they congratulate her and compliment Goldheart.

" _He's such a noble cat."_

" _You must be so lucky!"_

Whisperclaw _hated_ Goldheart! Worst of all was the hurt on Tigerflame's face when he saw her, and Redfawn sneering triumphantly as she spends every waking moment with him.

"Honey." Whisperclaw growled looking at the cream colored tom lying next to her.

"Fetch me a squirrel."

She snorted and pads to the fresh kill pile. Whisperclaw heard chuckling and saw Redfawn, smirking.

"Poor Tigerflame is so sad," she says to her. "I wonder what he ever saw in your slow, weak self. At least Goldheart is willing to settle for less."

 _ **Turn around. Don't do something you'll regret.**_

But Redfawn kept jeering.

"I wonder if your kits will end up as broken as you? Well, I know me and Tigerflame will have strong, healthy kits. Well, I'll just leave you to get back to Goldheart. Your so lucky!"

Redfawn flicked her tail and pranced back to Tigerflame. Whisperclaw snarled and sank her teeth into the squirrel's bones, imagining Redfawn in its place.

Whisperclaw could feel Tigerflame's eyes boring on her pelt as she places the squirrel near Goldheart's paws.

Goldheart suddenly rakes her cheek!

"What the-?!"

"I ask for a rabbit." Goldheart growled. "Are you that retarded? Get me some more!"

"Get it yourself!" Whisperclaw snapped. Goldheart thrusts his muzzle in Whisperclaw's face.

"Then maybe I'll tell Thornstar about Lightstripe's little secret?"

Whisperclaw flattened her ears, Goldheart sneered.

"That's right. Be a good little retard and get me my food."

* * *

The whole morning was spent with Goldheart abusing her. And cats still haven't noticed her misery, except for Stealthfire and Stoatfrost, who were trying to find out why their only daughter chose their oldest son' bully over her own crush.

She couldn't tell them, not without betraying Lightstripe.

 _ **Then again, where**_ **is** _ **he?**_

Whisperclaw found him reappearing from behind the medicine cat den. Lightstripe looked rejuvenated, but Whisperclaw instantly hated him.

 _ **If he hadn't broken the code, Goldheart wouldn't be hurting me!**_

Whisperclaw pushed it aside. She was her own cat, it was _her_ decision to stay with Goldheart. Before she left, Darkshadow was glaring at her.

"What's this I hear, about you and Goldheart?!"

Whisperclaw couldn't speak. Lightstripe just happened to hear and stared at her in shock.

"What about them?"

"They're mates now!" Darkshadow growled. He turned his anger on Whisperclaw.

"Did you forget about how he tormented us as kits?! What about Tigerflame, how could you stab _him_ in the back?!"

"Seriously, how can you be so foolish?" Lightstripe asked her.

Whisperclaw's fury from earlier returned, she snarled at Lightstripe.

"It's your fault! He saw you with her!"

Lightstripe bristled as Whisperclaw barged past him. Darkshadow stared at his young brother. "What does she mean?"

"I have no idea." Lightstripe quickly replied. Darkshadow watches the gold tom leave. He frowned at his strange behavior.

* * *

Lightstripe snuck out again and met with Graypaw that night.

His mind wandered off to Whisperclaw's anger. He felt guilty, but he didn't see why she was with Goldheart, it gave her no excuse in his mind.

He suddenly hears his name being called and quickly became alert as did Graypaw.

A black shape stalked toward Lightstripe with pure outrage in his odd colored eyes.

"So _this_ is what she meant!" Darkshadow growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're hardly in any position to interrogate me!" Darkshadow snorted. He nods to Graypaw.

"What're you doing with Graypaw? And don't say 'Catching up on old times'."

Lightstripe opened his mouth, but Graypaw glared at Darkshadow evenly.

"It's Gray _sky_ to you."

"Congratulations." Darkshadow said mockingly before looking at Lightstripe. "Well, Mister Warrior Code?"

"It's none of your business." Lightstripe growls. "I can keep seeing Graysky as much as I want."

"At the expense of Whisperclaw's safety?" Darkshadow challenged.

Lightstripe stared at him cluelessly, and Darkshadow snorted at his stupidity.

"Don't you see now? Goldheart found out about you two, and he's using Whisperclaw to get back at us!"

"And you're just willingly to let her fall just to keep your stupid affair quiet?!"

Lightstripe lowered his head.

"I don't know…"

Darkshadow snorted at him in contempt. He turns his attention to Graysky.

"Talk some sense into him. Because if Goldheart does anything to my sister, I'll come after both of you and hand you over to both our leaders."

Darkshadow stalked away in the darkness. Lightstripe glared at him defiantly until Graysky nudged his shoulder.

"I think we should take a break for a while…"

"What? But-."

"If what Darkshadow said is true, then Whisperclaw needs you more." Graysky said.

"I...don't want to be the one standing in the way."

Lightstripe blinked sadly as she touches her nose on his cheek.

"I'll see you at the Gathering."

* * *

The same night, Goldheart ordered Whisperclaw to follow him to the forest near ShadowClan.

"Why are we up so late?" She demanded. Goldheart said nothing as he looked at her with a frightening surge of emotions in his eyes. Whisperclaw felt a chill run up her spine.

"N-No! I'm _not_ doing that - especially not with _you!"_

Goldheart sneered. "Like you have a choice." Whisperclaw unsheathed her claws as Goldheart charged forward. A dark brown blur barrels over Goldheart and pins him down.

"Stay away from her!" Tigerflame snarled. Tigerflame sunk his teeth in Goldheart's neck and flung him away.

"If this is how you're trying to deny how you feel, then you're _sick!"_ Tigerflame snapped at him. "If you ever come near Whisperclaw again, I'll flay you! Brother or not!"

Goldheart slowly backs away, and disappears into the bushes.

"And you." Tigerflame whispered. "Why were you _with_ him?!"

"I can't tell you… Lightstripe will never forgive me."

"Whatever Lightstripe is doing, he's obviously not thinking about you." Tigerflame told her. "Especially if it puts you in danger. Please, promise me you won't go back to Goldheart."

Whisperclaw places her head under his chin.

"I was never with him to begin with."

* * *

Graysky felt her heart ache, thinking about Lightstripe. She was halfway to RiverClan camp when she came face to face with Daisypelt.

"Well, well, well. So much for Ivystar's perfect daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with that ThunderClan tom!" Daisypelt sneered.

"All this time you were leading on _my_ Darkwater and you've been selling yourself to some ThunderClan scum."

Graysky flattened her ears.

"We're sisters. Why are you behaving like this?"

Daisypelt glared at her.

"Don't give me that! Ivystar crossed me off the moment _you_ came along, and she still denies me to know my father, but _you_ get to know yours. I had Darkwater all my life until _you_ became an apprentice!"

"That's not my fault that you're always so spineless!" Graysky snapped.

Daisypelt smirked. "Not anymore… I have information on Ivystar's perfect kit, and you're going to listen to _me_ or I'll just have a good little chat with our mother."

Graysky nods reluctantly.

"Good. Because I have a meeting with someone in ShadowClan tomorrow evening, and _you're_ gonna convince Ivystar to let me go."

* * *

 **So much stuff is happening. But Tigerflame and Whisperclaw are together, for now.**

 **(Kyubi swiftly grabs a bullet before it strikes her.) Ha!**

 **Goldheart got the beating, and he's gonna keep causing trouble.**

 **Lightstripe and Graysky take a break, and Daisypelt blackmails Graysky into helping her. Who's this ShadowClan cat she wants to see?**

 **Next chapter, a ThunderClan cat dies, and Darkshadow is connected to it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be put out by my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" **A Dark Mistake."**

8/24/16

 _It wasn't difficult for Graysky to_ convince Ivystar to let her and Daisypelt patrol near ShadowClan that late August morning. Ivystar was still sick with greencough, so Cloudheart gave her permission.

She and her half sister pad to the heart of ShadowClan territory. Graysky began to notice that her footing was clumsy and was getting heavier, but she shook it off. Daisypelt was eerily comfortable with being inside of enemy territory, while Graysky was looking over her shoulder every two seconds.

"Who are we waiting for?" She whispers to Daisypelt. The light grey tabby ignored her. Graysky sees a blue grey tom padding with a small fog next to him.

The fog wavered as a bulky, dark gold shape of a cat.

 _ **Wait… Isn't he?**_

"Lionstar, Stormstar." Daisypelt purred. Graysky fought the fear from erupted on her scent. That tom, the gold one, _he's_ the tyrant Cloudheart and Ivystar told her about!

"I see you brought your sister." Stormstar said.

"Don't worry," Daisypelt said snootily. "She wouldn't risk her ThunderClan mate to give up her dear sister."

Lionstar curls his lip. "Lightstripe's mate, huh? I've heard much about you."

Graysky feels her fur bristle underneath Lionstar's amber glare. She's heard so many scary nursery stories about the horrific WindClan leader, and now she understood why he's such a scourge.

"Back to business." Stormstar said. "How are things in RiverClan?"

"Ivystar is still sick." Daisypelt replied smoothly. "I heard from Acornfur that she's losing her second life."

"Are you crazy?!" Graysky snapped at her. "Why are you telling Stormstar this?!"

"Good." Stormstar said, as if Graysky hasn't said anything.

"What do you think, friend?" He asks Lionstar.

"It sounds like a perfect opportunity for an ambush." Lionstar suggested.

"After Ivystar recovers, you can send in your cats to kill her and Cloudheart, and Daisypelt," he addressed the light grey she cat.

"Can step in and 'save' Cloudheart in his dying moments."

Graysky was horrified, she was hearing a murder plot. Against their own mother, Daisypelt was getting excited about it. Every part of her wanted to tell Ivystar…

 _ **I can't say it… She'll tell her about Lightstripe.**_

* * *

With Jaystripe sick, Eaglecry and Darkshadow agreed to watch over Ravenpaw's final assessment. The black and brown splotched she cat was tracking down a scent of a mouse that she caught swiftly.

"She's pretty good." Eaglecry said. Darkshadow shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't pretend you didn't notice her." Eaglecry teased.

"Everyone has noticed, even Stealthfire can see it."

Darkshadow's ears burned up hearing his mother's name. For a she cat who was completely oblivious to his own father's affections, how in StarClan did _she_ figure it out on her own.

 _ **Probably practiced with Whisperclaw and Tigerflame.**_ He mused.

Eaglecry nudged him. "She's on the move again."

Darkshadow followed Eaglecry through the bushes near the lake. He saw tiny grey flecks on Eaglecry's muzzle.

It occurred to him that even though Eaglecry is younger than Thornstar, she was still relatively old. Lightstripe was always set on becoming deputy, whether Eaglecry retired or not.

 _ **Although I doubt he cares about that anymore than Graysky, the jerk.**_

He sees Ravenpaw drinking water when he heard a yowl. A light gray tabby cat growled at Ravenpaw, who bristles her fur.

… _**Isn't that-?**_

"Hold on, Daisypelt!" Eaglecry leapt into action and stood in front of Ravenpaw as Darkshadow stood next to her.

"This is an apprentice," Eaglecry told her. "We're just having a final assessment."

"A likely story." Daisypelt retorted. "This lake belongs to RiverClan, I suggest that you leave."

"Not _that_ mouse brained tale again." Darkshadow snickered. Eaglecry gave him a warning glance.

"The lake belongs to _all_ four Clans." She said. "Please, turn around and go back to your territory."

"No!"

Darkshadow was already growing impatient with this spoiled cat.

"Just listen to Eaglecry and get moving."

Daisypelt glared him down.

"Big talk coming from some Darkstripe reincarnate!"

Darkshadow curled his lip.

"Big talk coming from a cat who doesn't know her own father!"

Daisypelt shrieked and jumped on him. Darkshadow was caught in a flurry of teeth and claws when he heard Eaglecry demanding to stop.

Darkshadow bore his teeth and prepared to bite. Daisypelt leaped back… And Darkshadow sank his teeth into Eaglecry's neck and ripped it open.

Eaglecry shrieks and falls back. Darkshadow paused and stared at Eaglecry in horror.

"Eaglecry, no!" Ravenpaw cried. The ThunderClan deputy gurgled in her own blood, she looks at Darkshadow and closed her eyes, falling limp and quiet.

"What do you know?" Daisypelt sneered triumphantly. "Once again, the Dark warrior kills."

Ravenpaw swiftly rakes her claws across Daisypelt's muzzle, leaving two scars on the bridge of her nose.

"Go away!" She snarled. "Go away before _I_ decide to kill you! This is just as much your fault!"

Daisypelt curled her lip, but stalked away. Darkshadow bends over to Eaglecry and nudged her.

"Eaglecry… Say something, please."

Ravenpaw pressed her muzzle on his flank.

"She's gone, Darkshadow… I'm so sorry."

* * *

Thunder crashes in the dark grey skies of the evening when Darkshadow carries Eaglecry's body on his back, with Ravenpaw padding next to him. They said nothing as they entered the camp, and immediately grabbed everyone's attention.

" _Is that Eaglecry?!"_

" _I smell RiverClan on them!"_

" _Were they attacked?"_

Darkshadow places Eaglecry down. Seabreeze was with Thornstar when she saw Eaglecry's body.

"StarClan, no…"

Thornstar followed her gaze and gaps in shock. He pads toward Eaglecry's body as his forelegs trembled. Yellowflower and Cloudpaw checked on her.

"She's long gone, Thornstar." Yellowflower told him. Thornstar bends down and cries over Eaglecry's body, Seabreeze presses herself against him as she gazed at the deputy's body with sadness.

Thornstar swallowed and stared at Darkshadow's bloodstained muzzle.

"What happened…?"

"It was an accident!" Ravenpaw cried out. Darkshadow shook his head to Ravenpaw.

Darkshadow looks at Thornstar.

"I… Daisypelt was accusing Ravenpaw of drinking from RiverClan's lake. I instigated the fight, Eaglecry was trying to break it up, but I didn't see her… I ripped…"

"Don't." Thornstar stopped him. "Don't say anymore."

" _Murderer!"_

Darkshadow sees Goldheart sneering in his direction.

"You killed Eaglecry, our deputy!"

The cats began to yowl their opinions of the black furred warrior.

" _Exile him!"_

" _Kill him!"_

" _He's just like Darkstripe!"_

"N-No!" Stealthfire cried desperately with Stoatfrost next to her.

"He said it was an accident! You can't blame him!"

"Stealthfire," Goldheart sneered. "Stop being so naïve and accept the facts."

Stoatfrost squared up to Goldheart.

"Don't you dare insult my mate, _Blackheart!"_

Darkshadow felt the pressure pushing him down. The replays went over and over again, Eaglecry dying from his own bite. He just wanted to break down…

" _ **Stop it!"**_

Ravenpaw was in front of him, glaring at the Clan.

"How can you stand there and make it look like he _intended_ to kill Eaglecry?! All you've done is persecute him and judge him because of his name, and he gets not a shred of respect from _any of you!"_

"Look at Bramblestar! His father was a murderer and a traitor, but he became the best leader next to Firestar, so how dare you say he's no better than a Dark Forest cat?!"

Darkshadow stared at Ravenpaw as the cats began to look guilty. Thornstar, despite his grief, smiled proudly to Ravenpaw.

"Well spoken. This only proved that you're ready to be a warrior."

* * *

"Ravenpaw, you shall be known as Ravenwing. May StarClan welcome your sense of justice and tireless energy as a full member of ThunderClan."

Ravenwing licks Thornstar's shoulder as she bumped heads with her mother Seabreeze.

" _Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Ravenwing!"_

Darkshadow pads toward Ravenwing.

"Uh, thanks for standing up for me…"

"No problem." Ravenwing said. "I kinda like it."

"And now," Thornstar said. "We must be farewell to Eaglecry."

The dark brown she cat was placed in the circle of lavender. Cats gave their final respects to Eaglecry, and two other warriors carried her out of the camp.

"As tradition says, a deputy must be named before moon high."

Cats began murmuring excitedly, Darkshadow sees Lightstripe staring at Thornstar with hunger.

 _ **You broke the warrior code, and yet you**_ **still** _ **expect to be a deputy?**_

Darkshadow scoffed.

Thornstar waited for the whispers to die down, and said,

"Darkshadow will be deputy."

The jet black tom in question gaped in shock as cats stare at him and yowl in protest.

Ravenwing nudges his shoulder.

"Congratulations!"

Stealthfire shyly licks Darkshadow's ear.

"I'm happy for you…"

"Way to go, bucko!" Stoatfrost said, cuffing his ear. Darkshadow sees Lightstripe standing agape, frozen with shock.

 _ **Don't look at me like that! I didn't ask for this!**_

* * *

" _You're expecting kits, Graysky. My condolences to the father."_

The RiverClan she cat felt so trapped. Graysky was expecting kit, Lightstripe's kits.

Acornfur told her she will deliver near the start of next moon.

The same day that ShadowClan will attack RiverClan.

And with Daisypelt breathing down her neck, Graysky's kits weren't safe.

 _ **I can't stay here… I hate to think it, but I have to leave.**_

Graysky padded to the leader's den. Ivystar was awake, surprisingly.

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

Ivystar yawned. "Of course you can."

Graysky gave a shaky breath.

"There's an attack from ShadowClan, and it's coming in the beginning of next moon."

Ivystar's eyes grew wide.

"Where did you learn this?"

Graysky couldn't say it was Daisypelt. Even if she treated her horribly, she was still Graysky's sister.

"You just have to trust me… It's not safe for me to say."

"Not safe?" Ivystar echoed. "Graysky, what are you saying?"

The grey she cat dips her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave to protect my kits."

"RiverClan can protect your kits."

"Not when there's mutiny!" Graysky cried. She looks from her mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

"Where would you go?"

"To my kits' father's Clan."

Ivystar stared at her in horror. Graysky turned to leave.

"Also. Keep an eye on Daisypelt, she's very lost right now."

* * *

Graysky was exhausted, but she made her nest near the Ancient Oak of ThunderClan territory. She feels her dizziness overwhelming her as she falls asleep.

A white tom finds her the next morning. He decides that he would look after her until her kits arrive. It was only until she woke up did he recognize her.

"Graysky."

The former RiverClan she cat looks at the white tom.

"Cloudpaw?"

* * *

 **So many stuff is happening!**

 **I feel bad killing Eaglecry, but it was for the sake of the plot.**

 **Now Darkshadow is the deputy! How will Lightstripe handle it?**

 **Graysky leaves RiverClan to save herself and her unborn kits, but also to escape the risk of being exposed by Daisypelt.**

 **Some sister** _ **she**_ **is!**

 **I'm already not liking her! She's involved in her own Clan's demise and inadvertently caused Eaglecry's death when she didn't walk away!**

 **Cloudpaw finds Graysky and decides to take care of her…**

 **Well, Cinderpelt did the same thing. How bad can it be?**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but any flames will be destroyed by fire type moves from my little Cyndaquil, Alva. Hehe, I didn't say Water type this time. ~ Kyubi**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" **Cloudy Judgement."**

8/25/16

 _Cloudpaw made a nest around_ Graysky and gave her enough prey to eat.

With her due date close, he needed to make sure she has everything she needs, but he also has to think of how to tell Yellowflower.

He volunteered to stay back while the others and Yellowflower went to the Gathering.

Cloudpaw pads from the camp and heads for the Ancient Oak tree.

Graysky was sleeping, curled up in the nest. Cloudpaw presses his paw on her stomach, and it felt as though the kits are doing okay.

 _ **Why did Graysky come here? Did something happen in RiverClan that caused her to leave?**_

Cloudpaw took out the dead parts of the nest as Graysky woke up.

"Is the Gathering tonight?" She asks quietly.

"Yes."

Graysky hummed and rests her chin on the rim of the nest.

"I wonder if Ivystar mentioned me by now…"

Cloudpaw looks at her.

"Why did you leave RiverClan?"

The solid grey she cat grimaced and rolled over to turn her back on him.

"It's complicated…"

"What about the kits' father?"

"That's complicated, too…"

Cloudpaw sighed and left to find lining for her nest. The white tom scouted the territory and found pigeon feathers twelve mouse lengths from the thorn barrier, and leaves for the Ancient Oak tree. He hears paw steps, and smells a familiar scent.

"Petalsong?"

The tortoiseshell and white she cat was mouse lengths near his tail.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you still doing here?" He demanded, his fur pricking with unease.

He hasn't spoken to her since Palewhisker's death, not even after her warrior ceremony this afternoon.

"I asked you a question first." Petalsong retorted.

"Medicine cat business." He said shortly. Cloudpaw quickly left Petalsong without a moment's hesitation. Cloudpaw padded to Graysky when he heard her groan, and saw something red and sticky pour from her nest.

 _ **Blood! She's kitting!**_

Cloudpaw quickly rushed to Graysky's nest.

"What happened?! You're not due until tomorrow!"

"I just..felt this tremor in my-." Graysky groaned as more blood spilled out.

"What in StarClan?!" Petalsong stared at Graysky in horror.

"Petalsong, I need you to get some herbs for the kitting!" Cloudpaw ordered.

Petalsong was frozen with fear, Cloudpaw gave her a hard shove.

" _Go!"_

Petalsong nods and dashed off. Cloudpaw rubs Graysky's flank.

"Take it easy, Graysky. Just hold on until Petalsong gets back."

Graysky weakly opens her eye.

"Where's Lightstripe? I need him…to see our kits."

Cloudpaw paused for a brief second until Petalsong's paws brought him back to reality.

"I got some chervil." She said. Petalsong even dropped a long, thick stick near Cloudpaw. He glanced at her questioningly.

"I heard Leopardfoot used this when she kitted back in the old forest." She explained.

Cloudpaw grasps a small bundle of leaves in his paw and gave it to Graysky's muzzle.

"Chew on this it extract the juice." He told her.

Graysky did as instructed, and Cloudpaw places the stick in her mouth when she finished.

"When you see a kit come out, you have to lick it backwards to get it breathing." He told Petalsong.

* * *

On the island, Darkshadow sat with the deputies.

"Why would Thornstar appoint a monster like you?" Cloudheart sneered.

Darkshadow refused to acknowledge him. Obviously Daisypelt lied about her involvement. The WindClan deputy, Brackenfall, glanced at them but said nothing.

Heathershade was conflicted about whether or not to step in.

"You should've been killed for what you did to Eaglecry."

"I suppose Daisypelt said she saw me kill her." Darkshadow said.

"She may be a paw full, but she doesn't lie." Cloudheart said confidently.

Darkshadow threw him a sideways smirk.

"Shows how much _you_ know your stepdaughter."

Cloudheart growled, but said nothing else. Darkshadow waited until the Gathering ended to jump off the branch. He saw Ivystar approach Thornstar.

"Thornstar."

The golden brown tom dips his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that your daughter is missing."

"About that." Ivystar said. "I believe she's in your territory. She says her kits' father is in your Clan."

Thornstar narrowed his eyes.

"Are you…?"

"I don't know!" Ivystar hissed. "But, if you do find her, please have mercy on her. And tell her she can always come back to RiverClan if she wants."

Darkshadow's mind began racing. Graysky was in the territory.

 _ **Oh my StarClan!**_

Darkshadow ran ahead without Thornstar noticing. He roughly pushed Lightstripe.

"What is your-?!"

"Graysky! She's in our territory, let's move it!"

* * *

Cloudpaw heard a tiny mewl and Petalsong brought a dark grey kit, who fell still, even when Petalsong licked it.

"Stop, it's dead." He told her. "There's still more."

Cloudpaw and Petalsong waited for the second kit, third kit, and fourth kit, but all were born dead. The fifth and final kit came, and Petalsong licked it.

Cloudpaw waited, and he heard a wail coming from its mouth.

Graysky lifts her head.

"Is that my kit…?"

Cloudpaw nods as Petalsong brought the kit to Graysky's belly.

"You have a she cat."

Graysky smiled.

"Good… Tell Lightstripe I love him, and look after our daughter…"

Cloudpaw's body chilled.

"Whoa, whoa! You can tell him that yourself!" Petalsong exclaimed. Graysky sighed as she rests her head.

"Graysky, Graysky stay with me!" Cloudpaw said. The solid grey queen closed her eyes, and fell still. Cloudpaw felt his paws lose feeling and fell on his haunches.

 _ **No… First Palewhisker, and now Graysky… This can't be happening!**_

Petalsong licked Graysky's head as Darkshadow and Lightstripe burst through the forest. Lightstripe approached Graysky and looks at Petalsong.

"... She's gone." She said. Lightstripe blinked away the tears as he pushed his nose on Graysky's pelt. Darkshadow frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry-."

"No you're not!" Lightstripe snarled. "Just admit it - you hated her!"

"Oh right, and I _totally_ prayed hard enough to make StarClan kill her! I never hated her, I hated _you_ for selfishly putting Whisperclaw-!"

"Guys!" Cloudpaw suddenly hissed. The kit's cries broke through the silence, Lightstripe noticed her for the first time.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, she's your daughter." Cloudpaw said.

Lightstripe nudged the she cat gently. Her fluffy, light gray pelt was decorated with white tabby stripes on her head to her tail tip.

"Let's take her back." Darkshadow said. "I'll stay here, and you take the kit to camp."

He narrows his odd colored eyes at Lightstripe.

"Prepare yourself. Thornstar knows that Graysky was here and she was a ThunderClan cat's mate, so you better come up with something."

* * *

Lightstripe carried his daughter in his jaw, who was crying in protest.

"I let her die…" Cloudpaw whispered, catching Petalsong's attention.

"What kind of medicine cat lets his patients die…?"

"Would you stop that?!" She hissed. "There are probably plenty of medicine cats who had patients die in their care. Look at Cinderpelt! She couldn't save Silverstream, but she didn't let that bother her."

"Believe me when I say that you're going to be a great medicine cat, Cloudpaw."

The white tom felt warmed by her words. He looks into her blue eyes and felt his heart ringing in his ears. He forced himself to look away.

 _ **Don't. Don't even.**_

* * *

Lightstripe told everyone about him and Graysky, and their young daughter.

The ThunderClan cats were disgusted and outraged, and some were already deciding to kill her off.

Thornstar allowed Lightstripe's daughter to stay and be nursed by Duckheart.

Even though Pricklekit was despised sharing his nest with a half-Clan kit, but was quickly hushed by Flameclaw.

Six days into September, Cloudpaw was still disheartened by Graysky's death when he follows Yellowflower to Moonpool.

"You have to move on." She told him. "Petalsong told me that you worked hard and saved her kit."

"But I lost Graysky!" He cried. "First Palewhisker-!"

"It was Palewhisker's time." Yellowflower told him. "And Graysky's fate was completely out of your control. You have to have confidence in your ability as a medicine cat."

Yellowflower and Cloudpaw reached Moonpool, the three other medicine cats were there. Yellowflower approaches Acornfur.

"I have something to say. Cloudpaw was taking care of Graysky in our territory."

"Thank StarClan." Acornfur said. "Ivystar was worried sick."

"But… Something went wrong with Graysky's kitting." Yellowflower explained.

"She lost too much blood. Cloudpaw did all he could-."

"Cloudpaw was there?"

Yellowflower nods.

"He managed to deliver a single surviving kit in the four kit litter, but Graysky lost her life."

Acornfur stared at her in shock, he said.

"At least one kit made it." He dips his head to Cloudpaw. "Thank you for saving her kit."

"Yes, that's exactly why I decided to give him his medicine cat name tonight."

Cloudpaw looks at Yellowflower's proud gaze.

 _ **This is it?! I'm gonna be a medicine cat?! I didn't groom my fur, or check my breath-!**_

"May I have your attention, please?" Yellowflower grabs the attention of the three other medicine cats.

"I would like to start a medicine cat naming ceremony for my apprentice, Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw, please step forward."

The fluffy white tom pads forward and sits in front of Yellowflower.

"I, Yellowflower, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve for many moons."

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart rivalry between Clan and Clan and protect all cats equally, at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said.

Yellowflower nods.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your name as a medicine cat."

 _ **Please don't call me Cloudheart.**_ He thought.

"Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudwind. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Cloudwind licks Yellowflower's shoulder.

" _Cloudwind! Cloudwind! Cloudwind!"_

"Now you can sleep near Moonpool and visit our ancestors as a full medicine cat." She told him. Cloudwind curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Cloudwind opened his eyes and sees a familiar white she cat._

" _Welcome to StarClan, Cloudwind." She said._

" _Half Moon!" He got up and brushed muzzles with her. He saw countless of other warriors and medicine cats from the past._

" _We're here to honor your name." Half Moon told him._

" _Is Graysky here?" He asks. "I want to apologize-."_

" _She's here, and she doesn't blame you for what happened."_

 _Cloudwind sighed with relief. "Come on, I wanna show you something." She said._

 _Half Moon and Cloudwind were suddenly in the ThunderClan camp._

 _Half Moon beckons Cloudwind to the nursery._

 _He looks inside and sees Petalsong with Duckheart, watching Lightstripe's kit._

" _Is she okay? She looks kinda small." Cloudwind never heard Petalsong so gentle before, she was always loud and boisterous._

" _That's because she's a newborn." Duckheart said patiently._

 _Petalsong flicked her ear._

" _Still, if anything happened to her, Cloudpaw will lose it."_

 _Stealthfire suddenly came in and ushered Petalsong outside._

" _Cloudpaw is more resilient than you think." She told Petalsong._

" _There was one time when Darkshadow bit him for stepping on his tail, Cloudpaw got over it the next day."_

 _Petalsong nods thoughtfully. Stealthfire smirks, and Petalsong stares at her._

" _What?"_

" _You really like Cloudpaw, don't you?"_

 _Petalsong bristles with offense._

" _That little puffball?! Please, he's a medicine cat, medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates!"_

" _Wasn't there a cat named Yellowfang who-?"_

" _We don't talk about her."_

" _And there was Leafpool and Mothflight-."_

" _Those two are definitely not popular to talk about!"_

 _Petalsong shook her head, and Stealthfire nods._

" _I understand. Sorry for bringing it up."_

 _Cloudwind now understands why his littermates were so wary around Stealthfire when it comes to mates. She's finally figuring it out way before any of them could!_

" _Petalsong thinks highly of you." Half Moon said. Cloudwind frowned._

" _Is that a warning? She's just a friend."_

 _Half Moon shook her head._

" _I'm not. You need to decide what your heart tells you, but remember what happened to your brother. Every action has a consequence, and you have to live with your choices, no matter how much it hurts."_

 _Cloudwind's vision was blocked by flower petals. The petals swarmed around him until he saw darkness._

* * *

Cloudwind woke up to see the other medicine cats talking. Yellowflower nudged him.

"How was your dream? Did StarClan speak with you?"

Cloudwind nods.

"Yeah, nothing important though."

Cloudwind follows Yellowflower to camp, and he sees Petalsong curled up near the nursery, sleeping. He blinked and forced himself to look away, but it didn't stop him from dreaming about her.

* * *

… **I'll be honest, I probably forget half of what I've written when I was halfway through.**

 **But yeah, Graysky died, but her kit is saved. I've already come up with a name for her.**

 **And Cloudwind earned his medicine cat name! SierraStanley52 came up with it, thanks a lot! I had to look up Medicine Cat Naming Ceremonies on Google to know the words. (Stupid brain). I'll probably do it more often in the future.**

 **Remember, reviews are appreciated, but any flame won't be tolerated by my Water type Pokemon who are standing right next to me. ~ Kyubi.**


	14. Chapter 14

***sniff* (Kyubi cries and blows her nose)**

 **Oh… Sorry for this. I was watching an episode rerun of Pokemon Indigo League, and saw the episode "Bye Bye, Butterfree."**

 **Jesus, I** _ **still**_ **hurt watching Butterfree leave! Even hearing its voice makes me cry!**

 **I wish Ash's Butterfree makes a return! Seriously, I can only imagine the people my age crying because of a Butterfree!**

 **(Kyubi wipes her tears)**

 **With that out of the way, let's start the story.**

* * *

Chapter 14

" **Light Gray."**

8/25/16 - 8/26/16

 _A heavy fog surrounds the lake_ as Lionstar padded through ThunderClan territory. He sees the perfect cat he was looking for.

"Hello, son."

His son looks at him and gaped. "No… Thrushwing said you died!"

"She was right." Lionstar said, sneering at his former mate's name.

"I'm here to help you, son."

"Help." He scoffed. "I don't even know you, how can you help me?"

Lionstar curled his lip into a cruel smile as he circled his son.

"I can help you get back at the cat who hurt you the most."

Lionstar's son stared at him.

"I doubt you can do much to him."

"Don't underestimate my ability to make things work, Goldheart. Just listen to me, and I'll make sure he suffers."

* * *

Lightstripe felt hollow inside. His Clanmates basically ignored his existence, not that he cared.

 _ **Graysky…**_

It's been three days after Graysky died, and his daughter Graykit was born. He named her after her mother, and he hasn't seen her since.

Graykit was beginning to behave like Graysky. The shape of her head, the way she curls her tail. Even her _eyes_ were clear blue like her mother's.

"Lightstripe." He looked up and sees Darkshadow in the entrance.

"I'm sending you to fix the nursery."

"I thought Rainstorm and Squirreltail fixed it."

"Remember when Pricklekit tried to jump off the roof of the nursery?"

Lightstripe snickered. "Yeah…"

"Make sure you get some branches from Yellowflower and fix it."

Darkshadow left without a reply. Lightstripe gets up and pads out of the den and bumps into Sneezeclaw.

"Watch it, traitor!" He spat, turning away. Cats saw him go and glare at Lightstripe as he quickly enters the medicine cat den. He saw Cloudwind placing a wad of honey in the corner, but his movement was sluggish and held a daydreaming stare.

"Cloudwind!"

The white tom jumped and looks at him.

"Oh! Lightstripe you scared me!"

Lightstripe noticed how odd Cloudwind was behaving, but decided to push it away.

"Do you have any branches? The nursery needs to be fixed."

"Branches? Oh, yes yes!" Cloudwind rummaged through his supplies rather hastily.

"Not to be rude, but where's Yellowflower?"

"She left to visit Mistyleaf in WindClan before you guys woke up." He replied. Cloudwind brought out small, slim branches and gave them to Lightstripe.

"Here you go."

* * *

Lightstripe was weaving in the sticks when he hears Pricklekit and Graykit inside.

He snuck a look inside the gap. Pricklekit was getting bigger, and being a moon older than Graykit, who was still small, and it was apparent that Duckheart was gone and Dawnleaf was asleep inside, expecting Rainstorm's kits.

"I wanna be Firestar!" Graykit whined.

"Well you can't. Be Mistystar."

"Why should I be Mistystar?" Graykit demands.

"Because you're half-RiverClan, like her!"

Lightstripe stopped what he was doing and went into the entrance to see Graykit staring at Pricklekit in wary confusion.

"You're lying… I'm a ThunderClan cat, just like Lightstripe." She said.

"Lightstripe's a traitor, just like your mom. She was a RiverClan cat, and that makes you a traitor too."

"You're lying!" Graykit shrieked.

"It's only a matter of time before you betray us too-!"

Graykit lunged at Pricklekit and Lightstripe immediately grabs her scruff before Dawnleaf woke up.

"Coward! Why're you hiding behind your-?!"

"Stop talking." Lightstripe growled at Pricklekit. "I will tell your parents about your horrible behavior. Don't ever talk to my daughter like that."

Pricklekit quickly hides in Duckheart's nest.

"He's lying, right?" Graykit asked him. "Duckheart said my mom was a ThunderClan cat."

Lightstripe looks at his daughter for the first time, and was stunned by her blue eyes.

 _ **No, don't back away.**_

Lightstripe took a deep breath.

"He's right… Your mother was Graysky, a RiverClan she cat."

Graykit stared at him, then her fur bristled.

"Is that why cats look at me horribly? Because of what you did?"

"... Yes."

"But that's not fair!" Graykit wailed. " _You_ did those things! Why should I be punished for what you two did?!"

"Cats are just narrow minded." He replied. Graykit obviously didn't want to hear it. She glared at him with contempt.

"Don't ever talk to me! I hate you for bringing this on me!"

Graykit turned and ran into the medicine cat den. Lightstripe feels fur touch his side, and sees Birdwish.

"I know it hurts… But she'll forgive you."

Lightstripe stared at her, Birdwish said,

"I made the same mistake you did, with a RiverClan tom… My kits don't know it, they believe that their father was a wandering loner."

"Will she really forgive me?"

Birdwish nods.

"Kits are quick to forgive and forget about bad things. Just give her space."

* * *

The sun goes down, and Thornstar was beginning to get worried when Yellowflower still hasn't showed up.

"Where is she?" He asks himself and Darkshadow, who was next to him.

"It's not like her to just stay out for so long."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Darkshadow asks him.

Thornstar's eyes dulled briefly, and Darkshadow knew he was thinking about Eaglecry.

"Let's pray that nothing's harmed her… Come with me."

Darkshadow follows Thornstar to go to WindClan territory. But Darkshadow catches a scent in the ferns, and a bright ginger coat standing out.

He slowly pads to the fern and sees the bloodied body of Yellowflower.

"Thornstar!"

The ThunderClan leader approaches him and froze when he saw Yellowflower.

"No… Not her," he whispered. "She's so young."

Darkshadow stared at Yellowflower's body. He heard his mother tell him that the young medicine cat was still a 'paw when she first came into the Clan, and was the first cat to befriend her.

Darkshadow smells Yellowflower's pelt.

"There's a scent, but it… It's close to our own."

Thornstar looked at him.

"Are you saying a ThunderClan cat killed her?"

"Positive." He said.

Thornstar swallowed. Darkshadow couldn't imagine what was going through his head. First Palewhisker, then Eaglecry and now Yellowflower…

 _ **Great Firestar above… What am I going to tell Cloudwind?**_

The white tom looked so shaken up since Graysky's death, Darkshadow can't think he could take another blow.

Thornstar brought him back to reality with a nudge.

"Darkshadow. There is already tensions in our Clan after Lightstripe's...choice. We cannot speak of this until we can figure out who killed Yellowflower."

"What do I tell Cloudwind until then?"

Thornstar gazed at him sympathetically.

"Let's just say she was killed by an unknown assailant. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

Darkshadow said nothing as Thornstar carried Yellowflower's body on his back, and headed back to camp. Darkshadow noticed how foggy it was, and saw a dark gold tom sneering as it disappeared into the density.

 _ **Weird… Who was that?**_

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! I'm running low on ideas for the being.**

 **Goldheart meets his father for the first time, and is swayed by his proposal.**

 **As the saying goes: Hell hath no fury like a…tom scorned. _**

 **I'm sorry, that was bad.**

 **I hope you like Graykit. I've decided to make her the main character in the next book with a few others who have yet to make an appearance.**

 **And Birdwish shared a secret to Lightstripe. Do you remember Book 1, when Dustclaw was talking to her? Yup. He's the father of her kits.**

 **Now Yellowflower is dead… I wonder how Cloudwind will handle it.**

 **Reviews make a writer happy! But flames...**

 **(Kyubi sends out her whole team of Water type Pokemon)**

 **You know the rest. ~ Kyubi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SierraStanley52, here's your wish. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15

" **Disharmony."**

8/27/16 - 8/28/16

 _Another moon passes into October,_ and ThunderClan was grieving for the loss of Yellowflower. Cloudwind became reclusive, and refused to leave unless it was for herb hunting and treating the queens like Duckheart and Dawnleaf, who recently had two kits of her own.

Darkshadow overlooked the patrols and kept the cats busy the next morning. They followed his orders, but he knew that they still don't trust him.

 _ **Why do I even bother?**_

"Hey." He sees Ravenwing pad toward him with gleaming eyes. "How's the deputy life going?"

"Somewhere between, meh, and, ugh."

Ravenwing nuzzled Darkshadow's cheek.

"It's okay. If anyone can whip us into shape, it's you."

"Thanks… You should-."

" _Darkshadow."_

The jet black tom saw Goldheart stalking toward him, with his tail lashing.

"When are you going to put me on patrol?"

"I was getting to that." Darkshadow said sternly.

"No you're not." Goldheart growled, glaring at Ravenwing.

"You're too busy _flirting!_ Are the rest of us just crow food compared to your precious _Ravenwing?"_

Darkshadow was shocked to hear venom in his voice. Goldheart was always a pain, but Darkshadow's never heard the cream brown tom sound so resentful.

"You know what? Fine," Darkshadow said. "Goldheart, I'm putting you on my patrol. Just you and me."

Goldheart' eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, but he nods and pads away.

"Darkshadow," Ravenwing murmured. "Something's different about Goldheart, he doesn't look right in his mind."

"Don't worry." He reassured Ravenwing. "Goldheart is always all talk and no claw."

* * *

Darkshadow leads Goldheart near the ShadowClan border. He feels the cold ripple through his fur as the fog sets in. He stops when he couldn't see his own paws.

"This is weird… Why is it so foggy?" He wondered out loud. He was also noticing that Goldheart was eerily quiet.

"Gold-?" Darkshadow was pushed down and clawed on his stomach and muzzle. The black tom hissed and threw Goldheart off him.

"What is your problem?!"

Darkshadow sees a dark gold tom appear in the fog next to Goldheart.

"Stand up, son." He said. Goldheart got to his paws and stand next to the tom.

"Goldheart, what is this?!" He demanded.

The tom smirks.

"Don't you realize revenge when you're facing it?"

The dark gold tom approached Darkshadow.

"Perhaps your mother and father told you about me?"

Darkshadow stiffened. "Lionstar…"

"Correct." He said. "Send a message to Stealthfire, her precious Clan is going to die under my rule. Come, Goldheart."

Darkshadow was shocked to see the creamy brown tom follow Lionstar.

"Wait!" He yowled running to him. Darkshadow touched his shoulder with his paw.

"You don't have to listen to him! Think of Thrushwing and Tigerflame!"

Goldheart glared at Darkshadow and lashed his claw on Darkshadow's eye, leaving a scar. Goldheart disappears in the fog with Lionstar.

Darkshadow was left with a stinging eye cut, and his own confusion.

He shook off his worries and goes back to camp.

* * *

ThunderClan refused to believe that Goldheart left them for Lionstar, they even blamed Darkshadow and accused him of chasing him off.

The jet black tom left the mouse brains and stops near the lake.

"Are you okay?" He heard Ravenwing's voice next to him.

"Does it look like it?"

"No, but you could've just faked it for my sake."

Darkshadow kept staring at the lake as Ravenwing sits next to him.

"I can't believe that cream colored idiot did that." He growled.

"He had everyone worshipping ground he walked on, while I was left in the dirt. Everyone loved him, but he throws it away for a _Dark Forest cat?!"_

"I never understood how that stuck up tom's mind works! He doesn't care who he hurts!"

"Maybe he's too busy with his own hurt…" Ravenwing whispered.

"What could he possibly be hurting about?"

Ravenwing pursed her lips. She knew what was bothering Goldheart, but she felt that it wasn't her place to tell Darkshadow. No, Goldheart had to be the one to tell him.

"You need to show compassion for others, even when they hurt you so much."

Darkshadow entwined his tail with Ravenwing's and licks her ears.

"Sometimes you care too much, but I've always liked that about you."

* * *

That night, Cloudwind left the camp to drink from the lake. He heard paw steps, and sees Petalsong.

"I was beginning to wonder if you died yet." She said.

"Like Yellowflower?" Cloudwind challenged. "And Palewhisker, _and_ Graysky?!"

Cloudwind stood nose to nose with Petalsong as his blue eyes became sapphire flames.

"Because I'm such a horrible medicine cat, I probably couldn't heal myself-!"

"You're obviously not healed, but not in the way you think!" Petalsong snapped.

"You think medicine cats can heal anything, but even the most knowledgeable ones know that you can't always heal emotional wounds!"

Petalsong's whiskers pricked his cheek when she moved closer.

"Everyone is worried about you, Cloudwind. _I'm_ worried for you."

She lowers her head.

"I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I don't want to see you so destroyed, so depressed. I wanna see you bright and happy like you used to be. Please, promise me you'll be that cat again."

Cloudwind felt his fur coat bush out, and when his paw touched hers, the electricity pulsed in his veins and he touched his nose on hers.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Just a notice! Updates might be a little slow from now on. I'm kinda working on other stories from Pages, and I'd like to keep working on them before I run dry on ideas for this one.**

 **And before you DarXGold supporters start a riot, Goldheart** _ **will**_ **make a return.**

 **But before that happens, we get a look into RiverClan, and more into Whisperclaw's powers.**


	16. Chapter 16

In the wee hours of dawn, Cloudheart looks at his Clan in sadness and grief. Most of RiverClan's best warriors were dead or severely injured. Cloudheart was sitting near the cold, dead body of Ivystar.

She was on her last life when ShadowClan attacked.

"Cloudheart." Acornfur whispered sympathetically. "We should go to Moonpool and receive your nine lives."

"Later. Otterpelt, Rosefern." He said to two cats. "Bury Ivystar, I'll report to the Clan shortly."

The two cats nods and carries Ivystar out of the RiverClan camp. Cloudheart was only a new apprentice when Ivystar became leader. He had a crush on her, even when she was expecting Daisypelt at the time, he still loved her.

So of course he was happy when he asks her to be his mate, after many moons of spending time with her as deputy, that she said yes. And Graysky came along.

 _ **But now both she-cats are gone… One by a stupid, unjust attack, and the other at the paws of some ThunderClan brute who probably played her for a fool.**_

 _ **I don't even know where Daisypelt went…**_

Cloudheart shook it off. He needed to be strong. His Clan needed him now, and Ivystar chose him for a reason.

 _ **I'll see you two at Moonpool. I promise.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

" **The Soothsayer."**

8/29/16 - 8/30/16

 _A week passes since Goldheart left_ ThunderClan. Whisperclaw hasn't missed him in the slightest, but she only cared because Tigerflame misses his brother, as did Thrushwing.

"Whisperclaw." She sees Darkshadow approaching her. "I want you to be on hunting patrol with Tigerflame."

"Anyone else?"

Darkshadow threw her a teasing look before trotting off to Ravenwing.

Whisperclaw rolled her eyes and went to find Tigerflame. She looks inside the Warriors Den and found Spottedberry coming out.

"Sorry, I was looking for Tigerflame."

"He just left." Spottedberry replied. "Actually… Have you seen Redfawn?"

Whisperclaw instantly felt disdain for the red she cat, and Spottedberry knew it.

"I haven't seen her since Goldheart left. She usually does temper tantrums and leaves, but never this long."

"Maybe you should ask Thornstar."

Spottedberry smacks her forehead with her paw.

"Right! Thanks, Whisperclaw."

The brown and gold she cat padded off. Whisperclaw cared about Redfawn the same way she cares about Goldheart: zero. She pads by the nursery and sees Pricklekit trying to play with Dawnleaf's kits, Hailkit and Oakkit.

But Graykit was in the far corner, staying as far away from the kits as possible.

Whisperclaw knew her niece was fighting with Lightstripe, and the discovery of her heritage made her even more of an outcast to kits her age.

 _ **Maybe I should talk to her later…**_

"What are you looking at?"

Whisperclaw saw Pricklekit glaring at her. She padded toward the small tom, and Pricklekit suddenly became scared. Whisperclaw continued to stare him down until Pricklekit quickly retreated into the nursery.

Hailkit and Oakkit followed suit.

 _ **It's official. I'll never have kits for as long as I live.**_

* * *

Whisperclaw smells Tigerflame's pine scented trail near the stream. Her paw brushes on a root of a tree, and her vision became dark.

 _ **Tigerflame was standing there, frozen. He was staring at Goldheart with relief and shock when two ShadowClan warriors stood by his side, as well as a red cat.**_

" _ **Goldheart, you don't have to do this-!"**_

 _ **Tigerflame was jumped and clawed at until one ShadowClan cat ripped his throat open.**_

Whisperclaw gasps and saw her vision return. She quickly marched through the stream and heard voices.

" _Goldheart, you don't have to do this-!"_

Whisperclaw charged and found Tigerflame being pinned down by a ShadowClan cat, and she jumps on his back and yanks his tail to pull him off of Tigerflame.

Tigerflame lashes his claws on the second ShadowClan cat and sent him running, and Whisperclaw sends the warrior she was attacking with several scars running.

Whisperclaw stood face to face with Goldheart, and Redfawn, the red cat from her vision.

"You just got lucky." Goldheart growled. "You won't be next time."

Goldheart and Redfawn turned around and left.

"Goldheart!" Tigerflame yowled. The two cats disappeared from sight. Whisperclaw brushed her muzzle with Tigerflame.

"I'm so sorry…"

Tigerflame bowed his head, and he turns around and bounds away, leaving Whisperclaw alone. She was disturbed that Goldheart joined ShadowClan, but seeing Redfawn with him was just as bad.

 _ **Why is she with him? She's more of a spoiled kit than I thought!**_

Whisperclaw decided to go back to camp and report to Thornstar.

* * *

" _Whisperclaw, Whisperclaw."_

 _The dark grey she cat felt the wind tugging her pelt. She wakes up and found herself near the Moonpool._

" _Whisperclaw. Whisperclaw. Whisperclaw. Whisperclaw."_

 _Whisperclaw slowly pads to the edge of the pool, and looks at her reflection._

 _Her reflection wavered, and turned into a bald cat, with blind, bulging eyes and a line of fur on his spine._

 _He climbed out of the pool and stood nose to nose with Whisperclaw, as he speaks in a deep, ominous voice._

"The whispers of the future have blessed you. The Four will rely on the soothsayer to save the Clans from the reign of shadows."

* * *

Whisperclaw jumped and looks around the den. The bald cat was gone, but his words were lingering in her mind. It was still dark out, so she fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Whisperclaw found herself in the medicine cat den, but this cat wasn't Cloudwind._

 _This tom was plump, and had shaggy, untidy speckled grey fur._

 _He was muttering under his breath and rummaging through herbs._

" _Don't stand there and stare, come over here."_

 _Whisperclaw quickly pads toward the tom. His pale blue eyes glanced at her for a brief second._

" _Oh… One of the Four, wonderful. Pass me some chamomile and sorrel, I have to make these traveling herbs."_

 _Whisperclaw helped the tom fix the correct herbs, after learning from her brother._

 _She even puts in a ragged leaf that looked like a fern, the tom stared at her questioningly._

" _Ragweed can give cats extra energy." She explained._

" _... Yes it does. Are you sure you're not a medicine cat instead of that Cloudwind?"_

 _Whisperclaw didn't miss the sound of contempt in the tom's voice._

" _No… Of course not, you're one of The Four, Whisperclaw." He said._

" _Do I know you?"_

 _The tom rolled his eyes._

" _I'm not surprised cats forced themselves to forget me… I'm Goosefeather, ThunderClan's previous medicine cat from the old forest."_

" _If you're a medicine cat, then why aren't you speaking with Cloudwind?"_

 _Goosefeather ignored her question._

" _StarClan has 'blessed' you with the ability to see into the future, like me. You're needed in a prophecy to protect ThunderClan from the shadows."_

 _Whisperclaw blinked. "You can see into the future, too?"_

" _Yes, but I would hardly call it a gift." Goosefeather growled, wrapping the herbs in leaves. "The cats in my generation weren't as forgiving and understanding as your generation was, not even my own_ sister _respected me."_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't be." Goosefeather grunted. "You're young. You still have your own life before you end up like me… Although I hope not."_

 _Goosefeather pushes the traveling herbs to Whisperclaw._

" _Keep an eye on your brothers. It's already too late for the other brother, but your other brothers need you more than they know."_

* * *

 **We have an appearance of Rock and Goosefeather!**

 **(Who both belong to Erin Hunter)**

 **Have you ever read her book** _ **"Goosefeather's Curse"**_ **? No spoilers, but I actually felt sorry for Goosefeather and almost cried. And Moonflower became my second most disliked cat - with Foxheart still in the top tier.**

 **If you read "Goosefeather's Curse" then you can see why I chose him as Whisperclaw's guardian, in the future chapters ahead.**

 **Now Cloudheart is leader of RiverClan, and Daisypelt goes missing.**

 **Goldheart and Redfawn are mates - but I suspect that they're doing it to get back at Tigerflame and, secretly in Goldheart's case, Darkshadow.**

 **Let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

 **The next one will focus on Cloudwind and Petalsong, and someone finds out about their relationship.**

 **Might take a while, writers need a break too!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" **Clouds Of Gray."**

9/1/16

 _Halfway through October, light rain stops_ in the evening. Cloudwind was delicately picking a dandelion from its stem when a cat slowly stalked behind him. Cloudwind plucked the dandelion, the same time the cat pounced and pinned him down.

"Petalsong!"

The tortoiseshell and white she cat laughed at his "defeat", and rolled off of him.

Cloudwind shook his fur.

"You're getting fat, did you steal rabbits again?"

"Oh please!" Petalsong scoffed, resting on her side. "You can't prove it."

Cloudwind rolled his eyes as he picked up the dandelion, and Petalsong pressed her pelt against his.

Cloudwind and Petalsong have been secretly mates since their talk by the lake.

The white tom didn't receives messages from StarClan objecting their union, Cloudwind assumed that it was safe to have Petalsong as his mate.

He's never had a negative thought or mood since they started seeing each other.

 _ **I don't understand why medicine cats were banned from doing this, we have feelings like normal cats.**_

Petalsong licked his ears.

"I'll go first. Don't get lost, Cloudy."

Petalsong pads ahead with her tail swaying back and forth. Cloudwind was two mouse lengths near the thorn barrier when he notices a grey tail hiding in ferns, and two blue eyes watching him.

"Graykit?" He said. Graykit poked her head out and slowly pads out of the ferns.

"You _like_ her ~." She said teasingly. Cloudwind realizes that Graykit was too young to know the warrior code.

"Yes, I do," he said softly. "But you can't tell anyone about it."

" _Why not?"_

Whisperclaw was standing next to Cloudwind, staring him down with her smoldering green eyes.

"I said, why not?" She repeated.

Cloudwind didn't even hear her coming. Graykit was looking between her aunt and uncle innocently.

"Graykit." He said. "Go back to the camp. I need to talk to Whisperclaw alone."

The two cats' niece lowers her head in disappointment, and leaves for the camp.

"Now I know what Goosefeather meant…" Whisperclaw said.

"Why are you breaking the code, Cloudwind?"

"I love her."

"Obviously." Whisperclaw retorted. "ThunderClan is still trying to get over Lightstripe's betrayal, if you or Petalsong get caught you'll lose your dignity and respect, you'll probably have to step down as a medicine cat, and we both know that we can't afford to lose you!"

"Petalsong makes me happy." Cloudwind said. "She supported me even when I kept beating myself up. The medicine cat code should change, look at what happened to Leafpool."

"Leafpool made a mistake with Crowfeather, it was not even true love in Crowfeather's case!"

"And then came two of the Three," Cloudwind countered.

Whisperclaw sighed exasperatedly.

"For the love of… Fine. But forbidden love always ends in tragedy, I just hope that you two would be spared."

* * *

Whisperclaw nosed her mouse, absentmindedly, Tigerflame notices.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered. The dark grey she cat licks Tigerflame's cheek.

"I'm sleeping early."

She pads toward the Warriors Den and saw Petalsong brush by her, and Whisperclaw was plunged into darkness.

 _ **Whisperclaw sees a vibrant red rose in a single spotlight. The rose's petals began to crumble, and fall off on the ground. The rose slowly began to lose its petals and was left with the stem.**_

 _ **Surrounding the stem was a single sprout.**_

Whisperclaw gasps and looks behind her, Petalsong was staring at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Whisperclaw replied as Ashcloud and Sweetflower return from patrol. Petalsong watches her leave as Sweetflower approached her.

"Hi, dear. How are feeling? I think you should rest for a while."

"I'm fine." Petalsong said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't think you should work too hard," Sweetflower put in. "Especially with kits one the way."

Petalsong froze, and stares at her mother warily.

"What do you mean?"

"I've expected kits before, Petalsong. A mother can tell these things."

Petalsong feels herself go numb. She was happy, excited, but terrified.

She was expecting kits, fathered by the Clan's medicine cat.

"You should go see Cloudwind and make sure." Sweetflower told her.

Petalsong nods and numbly pads into the medicine cat den. Cloudwind was making s mixture, his blue eyes brightened when he saw her.

"What's wrong? You look pale." He said.

Petalsong took a deep breath and said, "I might be expecting kits, our kits."

* * *

Goldheart watches the ShadowClan cats work, while Stormstar and Lionstar discussed their plans. He was still unsure as to why and how Lionstar was able to come to the land of the living, but he didn't care.

Lionstar promised him Darkshadow's pelt, and Goldheart wanted to see it.

 _ **But… Is it truly what I want?**_

The forbidden, yet attractive feeling returned whenever he saw the betrayal and hurt on Darkshadow's face. Goldheart still loved him, but he chose a _she cat_ over him.

"Goldheart." He looks at Specklefoot as the light grey and white flecked tom approaches him.

"Redfawn is expecting kits, she's due in a moon."

Goldheart felt his heart wrench. He absolutely despised Redfawn. She was a stuck up, loud, obnoxious she cat who was brittles with insecurities when it came to his brother and Whisperclaw.

He only tolerated her, nothing more. Maybe he tolerated her _too much._

 _ **Whatever. Lionstar will keep his promise, one way or another.**_

And yet, deep inside his heart, Goldheart felt a twinge of regret.

* * *

 ***Kyubi wipes the sand out of her eyes***

 **Sorry, I made a mistake of getting Victini in three in the morning today. Won't do that again when Keldeo comes out…**

 **So let's recap:**

 **Cloudwind is discovered in a forbidden relationship by Graykit** _ **and**_ **Whisperclaw.**

 **Whisperclaw had a vision of a dying rose.**

 **Petalsong is expecting Cloudwind's kits, and Redfawn too.**

 **Goldheart is beginning to feel regret for his actions, a bit too late though.**

 **Next chapter, The Gathering and the reveal of Lionstar to the Clans.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" **A Night Of Conflict."**

9/4/16

 _Near the beginning of November, Thornstar_ picked out his chosen cats for the Gathering. Darkshadow decided to visit Ravenwing in the nursery before going with Thornstar. Ravenwing was expecting kits in a few days, while Petalsong was expecting two days after her.

"Darkshadow?"

The jet black tom notices Stealthfire next to him.

"How's Ravenwing?" She asks him.

"Cranky, but she's doing good."

Stealthfire nods.

"That's good… Have you noticed anything wrong with Cloudwind? He's been really antsy since Petalsong moved into the nursery."

"No." Darkshadow replied, yawning. Stealthfire gazed at him sympathetically.

"You're still young, I wonder if Thornstar made a good choice…"

"You think I can't handle it?" He challenged. Stealthfire waves her tail coolly.

"You've been picked on since kithood, I believe you can take on Tigerstar, if his spirit lived."

"I'm...sorry for not standing up for you more."

Darkshadow nudged his mother's shoulder.

"I know you tried your best."

"It doesn't feel like it." Stealthfire said. "Still… Despite what Goldheart did, I think it's best if you try to show compassion for him. He must be terribly confused right now."

* * *

Darkshadow follows Thornstar to the Gathering island. RiverClan and WindClan were already there when ThunderClan arrived.

Darkshadow approaches the deputy tree and noticed Cloudheart padding toward the leaders, and sees a black she cat in his place.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Duskfoot." She said. "I'm RiverClan's new deputy."

Darkshadow blinked in realization.

 _Ivystar must have died._ He thought. Darkshadow climbs on the branch with Brackenfall and Duskfoot.

"Are you related to Stealthfire?" Duskfoot asks Darkshadow. The black tom nods.

"I thought so, you have the same head shape. I met your mother when she was trying to return to her Clanmates, she wasn't a bad swimmer too."

Darkshadow heard Creekstar's annoyed meow.

"Where's ShadowClan? We're wasting moonlight!"

"I truly don't care if they come or not." Cloudstar growled bitterly.

Darkshadow heard movement in the bushes and sees ShadowClan arrive, he searches the crowd for Heathershade's light tabby coat.

"I don't see Heathershade." He told the other deputies. Darkshadow sees Stormstar padding to the leader's rock, and mist following behind him as it took the form of a dark gold tom.

* * *

" _Is that Lionstar?!"_

" _Great StarClan, please tell me this is a nightmare!"_

Lightstripe stares in awe at his "mentor" standing next to Stormstar. He looks at ShadowClan and sees a cream brown pelt.

 _Goldheart._

The former ThunderClan warrior was staring at his dead father's spirit with worry and remorse.

 _Too little too late._

"Cats of the Clans," Stormstar announced. "The time has come for judgement. For far too long, the Clans have been lenient with code breakers. Allowing traitors in their midst while the law abiding cats suffer injustice. No more. Me and Lionstar are determined to right the wrongs of the Clan cats."

"And that alone justifies you to attack RiverClan and _kill_ Ivystar?!" Cloudstar snarled.

Lionstar said,

"It's all for the good of the warrior code."

"All breakers of the warrior code _will_ die tonight, when the moon becomes swallowed up by darkness."

Lightstripe looks up and sees the full moon being covered in pitch black darkness.

" _And it starts with Lightstripe."_

The golden tom feels his flank being torn apart by claws, and he hears cats shriek and attack strange, dark cats who were not only attacking other cats, but also the ShadowClan cats!

Lightstripe reared his hind legs and jabbed his attacker in the belly as he gets up to fight.

* * *

Darkshadow, Brackenfall and Duskfoot stuck close and attacked any Dark Forest cat that dared to come close to them. The Dark Forest cats were dwindling, and Brackenfall cried, "Let's get to our leaders!"

Darkshadow ran to find Thornstar, but he was knocked over by a brute force. Lionstar held him down by his throat with malicious intent in his amber eyes.

"Goldheart, come here." He ordered.

The creamy brown tom cautiously pads to Lionstar while staring at Darkshadow.

"Here's your chance." Lionstar told him. "Kill him, make him suffer the same way you did."

Goldheart quickly pins his paws on Darkshadow's throat and sank his claws in his skin. Goldheart raises his paw, and Darkshadow braced for a blow, but instead, Goldheart lunged toward Lionstar and clawed his muzzle.

Lionstar kicked Goldheart off of him. Darkshadow saw his chance and lunged, but Lionstar swats his muzzle and knocks him down.

Lionstar swung his claws, but Goldheart jumped on Darkshadow, his back turned to the black tom, and Lionstar's claws ripped Goldheart's throat open.

The creamy brown tom falls limp, gurgling in his own blood.

Lionstar sneered. "I knew you weren't tom enough." The former WindClan leader charged into battle, Darkshadow bends over Goldheart's body.

"Goldheart! Snap out of it!"

Goldheart groaned and looks at Darkshadow. His green eyes held strong emotions.

"Darkshadow… Please, look after my kit… Look after my son, Windkit."

Goldheart murmured something under his breath before, finally, dying.

" _I love you."_

Darkshadow stood frozen, staring at his rival's body. Not even the heat of the battle brought him out of it.

* * *

Whisperclaw was taking down every Dark Forest warrior that came in contact with her. The dark grey she cat turned to face a familiar red she cat.

"Where's your precious Tigerflame, freak?" Redfawn sneered.

Whisperclaw unsheathed her claws. She braced herself when Redfawn lunged at her.

Whisperclaw sinks her claws on Redfawn's shoulders and left scars and ripped her fur off.

Redfawn was small, frail. Whisperclaw was always more fit than her.

The dark grey she cat pinned Redfawn on her back and sank her teeth on her throat and ripped it open.

Redfawn let out a pained screech and fell limp. Whisperclaw hears a tiny wail coming from the ferns. She slowly pads to it, and finds a light grey tom kit, barely old enough to be weaned.

Whisperclaw shushed it, and carried it in her mouth and headed for camp.

* * *

" _Lionstar!"_

Lightstripe found the dark warrior bending over Thornstar's body in triumph.

"Old fool was one his last life, I told you that you would regret betraying me."

Lightstripe lunged and latches his claws on Lionstar's head, scoring his ears and eyes. Lightstripe and Lionstar rolled around in a ball of claws and teeth until Lionstar threw him aside.

"I've had moons of fighting experience!" He cackled. "You're as good as dead!"

Lightstripe braces himself as Lionstar pounced, but a ball of fire knocked Lionstar down and hits the leader's rock. Stealthfire's hind legs were ablaze, fire dancing off her like a beautiful, but deadly flicker as the gold she cat kept her grip on Lionstar.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on my kits!" She roared.

Stealthfire lashed her claws on Lionstar's throat as fire scorched his fur. Lionstar's body was engulfed in flames as he disappeared, forever.

Stealthfire's flames vanished as she falls on her side. The moon reappears, showing the fallen warrior's body drenched in blood from her throat.

"Stealthfire!" Lightstripe yowled. He ran to Stealthfire and saw her flank rising and falling faintly. Darkshadow appeared beside him as did Whisperclaw, who returned, and Cloudwind and Stoatfrost.

"Stealth?" Stoatfrost whispered, nudging her. "Come on, I can tell when you're playing around."

Stealthfire groaned.

"I'm...not… I can't feel anything…"

Darkshadow shoved Cloudwind.

"You're the medicine cat, do something!"

Stealthfire shook her head.

"It's too late for anything… I'm just glad that I got to see you guys one last time…"

"Mom…" Whisperclaw whimpered. "Mom, don't leave please!" Lightstripe pleads.

Stealthfire looks at the moon, tears in her eyes.

"Deerheart, Hallowstar… I'm ready."

Stealthfire rests her head, and stopped breathing. Stoatfrost shook his head in disbelief and buried his muzzle in Stealthfire's fur as he cried.

"Mother-!" Whisperclaw cried. Tigerflame pads to her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Darkshadow was too numb to respond, he sees Thornstar's flank moving.

"Thornstar…?" He whispered. The golden brown tom looks at him, blood trickling down his mouth.

"Darkshadow… Look after ThunderClan, and bring pride to your name, like Stealthfire wanted."

"Tell Seabreeze and Ravenwing that I'll be with Hallowkit, and that I love them."

Thornstar fell eerily still. Darkshadow stared at Thornstar's body. His paws shook as he fell down and cried.

* * *

The island was silent afterwards. Many cats died that night, and Heathershade arrived and stared at the carnage in horror.

"Where were you?!" Duskfoot demanded.

"Stormstar had me imprisoned in the brambles!" She said. "I tried to get out, but-!"

"It's not her fault." Brackenfall said calmly.

"Where's Stormstar?" Heathershade demanded. She suddenly sees a limp, blue grey figure on the ground. It was Stormstar.

The tabby she cat snorted. "He was just as bad as Crowstar."

The leaders surround Thornstar's body and gently touched noses as Heathershade approaches them.

"I'm sorry for any pain Stormstar caused you," she said. "As deputy of ShadowClan, I hope you could forgive me."

"We understand." Cloudstar whispered.

"But now, you and Darkshadow are leaders." Creekstar said. "We know that you will both bring peace to your Clan and make Whitestar and Thornstar proud."

* * *

ThunderClan went back to camp with Thornstar's body carried over Flameclaw's back. Stoatfrost carried Stealthfire over his back. He refused to let anyone touch her, and was silent with grief.

The Six Apprentices, which were Duckheart, Sweetflower, Rainstorm, Foxflame, Flameclaw and Squirreltail, were hurt the most by their denmates death as well as their leader's.

Frogpelt bid his son farewell, and Seabreeze murmured sadly while trying not to cry.

Ravenwing sobbed into Thornstar's flank. Cloudwind laid lavender around Thornstar and Stealthfire as the cats remained quiet.

Tigerflame approaches Stealthfire and nuzzles her head.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, you're the best mentor I could ask for."

Stoatfrost licked her ears and strokes her back with his paw tenderly before going to the Six and cries on Squirreltail's shoulder.

Darkshadow, Lightstripe, Cloudwind and Whisperclaw approached Stealthfire's body.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Darkshadow whispered to her.

Lightstripe nuzzles Stealthfire's head as Whisperclaw sobs.

Cloudwind licks Stealthfire's cheek and backs away. Petalsong presses herself against Cloudwind

"Please don't leave me…" He said to her.

"I'll never leave you." She promised.

To Darkshadow's surprise, Leopardstrike approached Stealthfire's body. He knew that the golden brown warrior was resentful toward Stealthfire for what happened to his mate, Pounceclaw, many moons ago.

"I'm sorry if my apology was too late, but I don't blame you for what happened…" He said. Leopardstrike touched his nose on Stealthfire's head briefly before padding away.

Seabreeze approaches Stealthfire and pushed her muzzle in her coat to muffle her cries. She quietly bids her former apprentice goodbye and sat next to Ravenwing.

Volefang and Blazefrost carried Thornstar out of the thorn barrier, and Duckheart and Sweetflower took Stealthfire outside.

Darkshadow felt as if a rock was lodged in his throat. He remembers his kithood, when he called Stealthfire a freak and wished that she wasn't his mother, he never apologized for it.

"Don't do that." Ravenwing told him. "Don't ever play the 'what if' game, you'll always lose."

Darkshadow grunted, but tears burned his eyes.

"Whisperclaw came with Redfawn's kit."

Darkshadow looked at his mate. He knew that Redfawn was a mate to Goldheart, but after hearing Goldheart's heartbreaking confession, he highly doubts it.

Darkshadow follows Ravenwing in the nursery and sees a light grey tom with cream brown ear tips, curled in Duckheart's nest with Graykit watching him.

"He's so tiny, what's his name?" She asks.

Darkshadow stared at the kit, and remembered Goldheart's final words.

" _Please, look after my son."_

"... His name is Windkit."

* * *

 **So many characters died! I even killed Stealthfire! *cries in a corner, but quickly pulls herself together***

 **Sorry, I made the mistake of listening to Avril Lavigne's sad music while writing this down.**

 **Let's recap.**

 **Lionstar's spirit is dead. Stealthfire's dead. Thornstar's dead. Stormstar's dead.**

 **Goldheart is dead, and so is Redfawn.**

 **Trust me, the tragedy doesn't end there.**

 **Darkshadow decided to take in Goldheart's son, Windkit, as his own son.**

 **SierraStanley52, I loved your idea of naming him Darkkit, but Windkit was stuck in my head and I had to do it. Sorry! I'm still going with your idea for Darkshadow's kit's name though.**

 **Next chapter, Darkshadow goes to Moonpool to become leader of ThunderClan.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but just to be safe…**

 ***Kyubi sends out her Legendary Pokemon out as bodyguards. She even Mega Evolves for two Mewtwo as Mewtwo X and Y, and Mega Evolves her Rayquaza as well***

 **You can never be too safe from flames. ~ Kyubi**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" **Nine Lives Of Darkshadow."**

9/5/16

 _Early in the morning, before dawn, the ThunderClan_ cats were anxiously waiting for Darkshadow. The jet black tom didn't bother coming out of the Warriors Den until sunrise and he went to the fresh kill pile.

Every cat was watching his every move, both expectantly and apprehensively.

Darkshadow visits the nursery and sees Ravenwing, sleeping, with her tail curled over Windkit. She was already protective over him like a son, even though they weren't blood related.

Darkshadow heard a cough and sees Cloudwind.

"I'm ready to go when you are."

Darkshadow nods and looks at his brother closely. The white tom's fur coat was untidy and looked tired, as if he had trouble sleeping.

Rightly so. They saw their own mother die in front of them.

Lightstripe was trying not to break, he was play fighting with Graykit in the middle of the camp. Whisperclaw was still inside the Warriors Den, and refuses to come out until Tigerflame persuaded her to see Darkshadow off.

As for Stoatfrost, he was keeping a brave face, but cats close to him can see that he was still mourning the loss of his mate.

Darkshadow sees Stoatfrost coming towards him and bumped heads with him.

"Good luck, big guy." He said. Darkshadow's former mentor, Ashcloud, licks his shoulder and bids him farewell.

Ravenwing woke up and was watching him leave, and Windkit was next to her, watching with amber eyes.

Darkshadow and Cloudwind push through the thorn barrier and head for Moonpool.

* * *

The two brothers were quiet in the whole journey. They slide down the slope and see Heathershade and Specklefoot preparing to leave.

"Heatherstar." Darkshadow called. The light brown tabby sees Darkshadow.

"Hello. You're here the same thing, I guess." She said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Thornstar, and your mother, I'm sure they'll be in StarClan waiting for you."

Darkshadow nods and watches them leave.

"She'll make ShadowClan respectable again." Cloudwind murmured. The white tom nods to the pool. "Sleep near the Moonpool and wait, I'll be there shortly."

Darkshadow lies down and curls up into a ball. He closes his eyes and slowly loses his consciousness.

* * *

 _Darkshadow opens his eyes and sees an open plain with countless of stars surrounding him. Then, cats took their shapes, with stars glittering in their pelts and eyes._

" _Welcome to StarClan, Darkshadow." They said._

 _Cloudwind nudges Darkshadow and prepares for the ceremony. The first cat padded forward. Cream brown pelt, and green eyes, Goldheart was apprehensive at first._

" _Hey." He said flatly._

" _Hey." Darkshadow said._

 _Goldheart's guard went down, and he gazed at him sadly._

" _Look, I know I was complete badger butt. I don't deserve forgiveness, even I was shocked when I came here…"_

" _It's already forgiven." Darkshadow said to him. Goldheart's eyes brimmed with unguarded love for Darkshadow._

" _Then this should be easy to say." Goldheart presses his nose on Darkshadow's forehead._

" _With this life, I give you the life of redemption, for making the wrong choices while your heart is telling you to follow the right one all along."_

 _Darkshadow feels a shooting pain in his heart. He sees himself as an apprentice and warrior, sharing tongues with Ravenwing and feeling tormented every day._

 _Never to touch or love. Darkshadow now knew the pain Goldheart went through in life. The cream brown tom dips his head._

" _Thank you for taking in Windkit. I know he'll be loved properly."_

 _Goldheart stepped back. The second cat came forward with a smile on her face._

 _Darkshadow and Cloudwind's hearts ached._

 _It was Stealthfire. Her fur was as bright as the sun, and the markings on her hind legs were brimming in orange and red, like dancing flames._

 _Her yellow eyes were clear and bright._

" _I knew you would be one of the good guys, no matter what they said about you." She told Darkshadow. The black tom brushed muzzles with his mother, while she purred in delight._

" _I'm sorry for calling you a freak…" He sobbed._

" _I never held that against you." Stealthfire said. "Now, straighten up! I have to a duty to perform."_

 _Darkshadow puffed his chest._

" _I give you the life of love. I want you to remember this when you see your Clanmates, but also your family, like Ravenwing."_

 _Stealthfire pressed her nose on Darkshadow's forehead._

 _He sees himself… As a Twoleg._

 _He was crying when he ran into Thunderpath and was struck by a huge monster._

 _Then, he was face to face with a fox, trained as an apprentice under Seabreeze, and saw him and his littermates curled by her belly._

 _Darkshadow blinked in shock._

" _You were a Twoleg?!" He exclaimed. Stealthfire nods._

" _But it doesn't compare to how much I loved being a cat. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere."_

 _Stealthfire nuzzled Cloudwind before padding away. Darkshadow sees a large, golden brown tabby with criss cross scars on his pelt._

" _Thornstar…"_

 _The former ThunderClan leader gazed at him with pride._

" _Stealthfire was right about you all along. I never doubted your loyalty to the Clan, which is why I named you deputy."_

" _I give you the life of authority. Do not be afraid to lead the Clan, even when others are unwilling to trust you."_

 _Darkshadow feels his chest tighten when receives his third life. Thornstar pads away, and Darkshadow looks at Cloudwind._

" _Can't we just leave and say we got nine lives?!"_

 _Cloudwind shook his head._

" _You know that's not how it works."_

 _Darkshadow looks at the crowd of cats and sees a dark brown she cat with a white muzzle. Eaglecry, ThunderClan's deputy before him._

 _Darkshadow bit his lip and bows his head, but Eaglecry lifted his chin with her front paw._

" _It wasn't your fault. I'm glad that you're going to lead ThunderClan to a bright path."_

" _I give you the life of justice. Make sure you treat every cat fairly and without bias under your leadership."_

 _Eaglecry touched his forehead, and Darkshadow endured the pain and watched Eaglecry pad away. Darkshadow gasps when he saw the next cat, Graysky._

 _The RiverClan queen approached him with four kits, two she cats and two toms, tumbling behind her._

" _Thank you for not telling anyone about me and Lightstripe."_

 _Darkshadow narrowed his eyes._

" _Although," Graysky said. "I don't agree with Whisperclaw being hurt. I just hope that you find it in your heart to forgive Lightstripe and watch over our kit."_

 _Graysky pressed her nose on Darkshadow's forehead._

" _I give you the life of persistence. Keep striding toward the future, even if it begins to look bleak."_

 _Darkshadow endures the fifth life. Graysky pads to her kits as another kit took her place. This one was black with brown paws and amber eyes._

" _... Do I know you?"_

" _I don't expect you to," the kit said. "I'm Hallowkit. I'm Ravenwing's brother."_

 _Darkshadow blinked. Ravenwing_ did _have a brother who died a short while before Darkshadow and his littermates were born. Hallowkit stood on his hind legs and touched Darkshadow's nose._

" _I give you the life of wisdom. Always think of your decisions carefully and thoroughly to help benefit your Clanmates."_

 _Hallowkit pads away to Graysky, as a large, muscular dark tabby took his place._

 _Compared to Darkshadow, this tom the was much bigger and stronger._

 _But his amber eyes held wisdom._

" _I'm Bramblestar. I was ThunderClan's leader after Firestar."_

 _Darkshadow felt honored to meet Bramblestar, he heard so much about him from the elders._

" _As you know, I was always doubted and looked at with suspicion because of what my father did. I can relate to the pain you went through, and I believe that Thornstar made the right choice."_

 _Bramblestar pressed his nose on Darkshadow's forehead._

" _I give you the life of loyalty. May you hold onto what you believe in and stand by the cats you care for."_

 _Darkshadow was caught off guard by a blow to his heart, and gasped for air._

 _Bramblestar was replaced by a bright ginger she cat, and her blue eyes brimmed with pride._

" _Yellowflower…" Cloudwind whispered. Yellowflower dips her head to her former apprentice, but her eyes held a guarded worry on him before turning to Darkshadow._

" _With this life, I give you the life of understanding. Use it when you want to know the mindset of your cats' actions."_

 _Cloudwind flattened his ears at her tone. Yellowflower touched Darkshadow's forehead, and he felt like a warm splash of water spilled over him._

 _Yellowflower left._

 _Darkshadow sees another kit come forward. A black tom with a single white paw and ice blue eyes._

" _I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a kit." He said icily. "I'm Tiny, but I was called… Scourge."_

" _Wait, BloodClan's leader?! Why are you here?!"_

 _Tiny glared at him._

" _I was no different from you! My brother and sister hated me because of how small I was, even my own mother thought the same way. I had nobody to support me, so I taught myself to instill fear in cats through my claws, and it ended horribly."_

" _But_ you _had parents who loved you. You had siblings who stood by your side no matter what happened, even when you killed that deputy! I would've killed to be in your paws."_

" _That still doesn't explain why you're here."_

 _Tiny flicked his ear._

" _Firestar vouched for me to come here when he learned about my past, so here I am."_

" _We're wasting daylight. So let's get this over with already."_

 _Darkshadow crouched down to allow Tiny to touch his forehead._

" _I give you the life of pride. Keep it close whenever cats scorn you for your decisions, and never let it waver you from your path."_

 _Darkshadow felt as if his heart was repeatedly clawed, and his claws scrape the grass. Tiny backed away as the StarClan cats gathered around him._

" _Darkshadow," Thornstar said. "Your life as a warrior is no more. From now on you are known as Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan."_

" _Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!"_

 _Darkstar's vision was consumed by a whirlwind of stars until darkness engulfed his vision._

* * *

Darkstar groaned and woke up, seeing Cloudwind watching him.

"How are you?"

"I felt like I was kicked on the inside nine times, what do _you_ think?"

Cloudwind rolled his blue eyes.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone what we've seen, not even our littermates."

Darkstar nods and follows Cloudwind back to camp.

* * *

Darkstar and Cloudwind enter the thorn barrier, and cats were surrounding High Rock, and noticed his return.

" _Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!"_

Although he suspected that it was forced, Darkstar accepted it nonetheless. The jet black tom padded through the crowd and looks at the cats.

"As tradition states, I must choose a deputy before moonhigh."

Darkstar can feel the excitement and anticipation in the cats, but he laid his gaze on one cat who deserves this title.

"Tigerflame will be deputy of ThunderClan."

The dark brown tabby blinked as his fur fluffed up. Whisperclaw smiled and brushed her muzzle with his as cats congratulated him left and right.

Darkstar saw Lightstripe pad toward him, and saw Graykit riding on his back.

"Sorry for wrecking your dreams." He said jokingly.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Lightstripe said. "I'm fine where I am."

"I'm not!" Graykit piped up. "You're Darkstar's brother, you should've been made deputy, Daddy!"

"There's more to life than being a leader, Graykit." Lightstripe purred.

Darkstar almost smiled. Lightstripe was growing up into a fantastic father, and a mature cat. Darkstar was almost tempted to tell Lightstripe about Graysky and their four deceased kits.

 _ **Nope. Nobody likes a spoiler.**_

* * *

 **Over and thousands words written. Whew! I'm** _ **never**_ **doing leader ceremonies again unless I get help. Speaking of which, SierraStanley52 helped me with the leader ceremony. I think this would have been hiatus for a while if it weren't for her.**

 **So thanks a bunch! ^^**

 **Next up, Cloudwind's point of view.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" **The Petal's Last Song."**

9/5/16

 _A week passed since Darkstar earned_ his nine lives. In the following week, Ravenwing gave birth to a she cat, and named her Goldkit. Her name matched her pelt, pure gold with white toes and tail tip, and her eyes were a dark shade of amber.

Petalsong was trying to make herself comfortable in her nest, but she always felt pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Duckheart asks her. Petalsong groans, and shakes her head.

"I… I don't feel good."

* * *

Cloudwind was looking through his herbs when he hears paw steps approaching.

"Cloudwind." He looks over his shoulder and sees Dawnleaf.

"Something's wrong with Petalsong, I think she's kitting early."

The white tom felt his heart drop, but he forced himself on his paws and follows Dawnleaf into the nursery. He places his paw on Petalsong's flank, and feels something move.

"Petalsong is definitely delivering."

"Now?" Ravenwing said.

" _Now?!"_ Petalsong echoed. Duckheart and Ravenwing quickly herded the kits outside as Cloudwind gave out instructions to Dawnleaf.

"Brings some raspberry leaves and borage, she'll need it when her kits arrive."

Dawnleaf left, and Cloudwind looks at Petalsong.

"It's okay, love. I'm here now."

Petalsong groans when blood poured under her tail. Dawnleaf returns to the nursery with the herbs Cloudwind wanted.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Windkit asks Ravenwing when he sees Sweetflower and Ashcloud enter the nursery. "She sounds like she's in pain."

"Of course she's in pain, dummy." Pricklekit retorted. Duckheart cuffed his ears.

Goldkit whispers to Windkit. "Just think, we won't be the youngest kits anymore."

The light grey tabby grunted in response, but it didn't push out the insult from Pricklekit.

* * *

Cloudwind couldn't understand why Petalsong was still bleeding, it should have stopped by now. Sweetflower was keeping watch for a kit when she said,

"A kit came out!"

Cloudwind sees Sweetflower carry a bloody kit and lick its fur backward. Petalsong places her paw on his paw, and gazed at him with watery blue eyes.

"Cloudwind… Please, watch over our little rose…"

"Petalsong?"

The tortoiseshell and white she cat rests her head on the nest, and fell limp.

Cloudwind's fur bristles when she closed her eyes.

"Petalsong?! Petalsong, wake up!"

Ashcloud stared at Petalsong in intense worry.

"No… She's not…"

Sweetflower shook her head and buried her nose in her daughter's pelt.

Cloudwind suddenly couldn't breathe, he barged out of the nursery and pushed by Darkstar and ran out the thorn barrier.

Cloudwind couldn't see where he was going, but it was the least of his concern.

 _Not Petalsong! Why StarClan?! I made the mistake, why did you punish HER?!_

 _You've already taken Stealthfire from me!_

Cloudwind stops, and found himself in front of Thunderpath. He felt the vibration of an oncoming monster approaching. The white tom felt everything stand still, and everything was slow motion.

Cloudwind...places one paw on Thunderpath...and a monster roars toward him as he stood in front of the red beast-

" _ **No you don't!"**_

Cloudwind was pulled back by his scruff, and the monster barely misses him.

Lightstripe pins Cloudwind down as he kicks and claws him, spitting at him.

"Let me go! Just let me die!"

"Not on my watch!" Lightstripe retorted, keeping his grip on him.

"We already lost Stealthfire! We can't lose you too-!"

" _ **I don't care!"**_ Cloudwind wailed. Darkstar and Whisperclaw arrive to see Cloudwind crying, and Lightstripe helped him up as the white tom cried on his shoulder.

"Petalsong was _everything_ to me! I loved her - and now she's gone!"

"No she's not." Lightstripe whispered. "Petalsong is with Stealthfire now, and now you have your daughter."

Darkstar and Whisperclaw pad to Cloudwind. Lightstripe bowed his head on Cloudwind's as Darkstar and Whisperclaw did the same.

The four littermates formed a circle and remained silent as the rain poured on them.

* * *

Cloudwind returned to camp with his littermates, and found Petalsong laid in the circle. He swallowed his grief and did his duties, placing lavender on her coat, and watched the cats carry Petalsong out the thorn barrier.

Cloudwind went inside the nursery and sees Ashcloud and Sweetflower tending to his daughter. A small, pinkish she cat with white ears and white flecks that look like fallen petals.

"She's doing just fine, but we want to make sure." Ashcloud told him. Cloudwind checked the kit, and found no issues with her.

 _She's perfect...and she's mine._

But could never admit that. Cloudwind will have to keep his parentage with his daughter a secret from his Clan, even Petalsong's own parents.

"Petalsong said something to you, was it the kit's name?" Sweetflower asks him.

Cloudwind nods, gazed at his daughter fondly.

"Her name is Rosekit."

* * *

 **Cloudwind almost killed himself! Good thing Lightstripe was able to stop him.**

 **And I'd like to point out that RedRodTheRebel. Jr. already figured out my plot twist…**

 **I still think you're reading my mind, buddy.**

 ***places a tin foil hat on her head***

 **The next chapter will be about the kits! ~ Kyubi**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" **Winds And Rain."**

9/6/16

 _In the days that followed after_ Petalsong's death, the nursery was becoming crowded.

Pricklekit was now three moons old, and Graykit was two moons old, and Hailkit and Oakkit were only a moon old. Windkit, Goldkit and Rosekit were primarily the youngest kits in the nursery.

* * *

"Catch, Graykit!"

The gray tabby she cat leaped high to catch the moss ball flying over her head. Oakkit catches the moss ball.

"You're not even trying to catch it!" He taunted. The reddish brown tom chucks the moss ball to Graykit, and Pricklekit shoves her out the way and tussles with Hailkit.

"You pushed me!" She snapped. Pricklekit immediately stands nose to nose with Graykit.

"You want to repeat that, _half-Clan?"_

Goldkit suddenly pushes herself in between Pricklekit and Graykit, and glared at them disapprovingly.

"Stop it! You can't fight with your Clanmates!"

Pricklekit nosed Goldkit away.

"She's right you know." Graykit said. "You're not allowed to tell me that I can't stand up for myself, ThunderClan or not."

"There's only one way to settle this. Let's go to Moonpool."

"We're not allowed to leave the camp." Graykit retorted.

"That's an excuse for cowards." Pricklekit sneered. "If you were true ThunderClan cats you'd go without any complaints."

* * *

The kits were asleep for the evening except for Graykit and Windkit. They were both concerned about their place in ThunderClan. Graykit was half-RiverClan, and Windkit knew deep down inside that he didn't grow up in ThunderClan.

They snuck out the back of the nursery, and headed toward the wrong direction of ThunderClan territory, and ends up near the lake.

Thunderclouds rolled over as rain poured down on them.

"Just great…" Graykit groaned. "I should've just stayed in the nursery."

"Why didn't we?" Windkit asks. Graykit lashed her tail. "Cats like Pricklekit need to be proven wrong! He can't be allowed to strut around like he's so perfect!"

"So, why are we outside of the camp and not sleeping?" Windkit asks her.

"If this is bothering you so much then why did you follow me out here?"

Windkit was cut off by a crashing lightning bolt and booming thunder. The lightning bolt strikes down to Graykit. The grey she cat braces herself, and the lake's water became a protective barrier and blocks the lightning bolt from her.

A second lightning bolt narrows down on Windkit. The light grey tabby tom kicked his hind legs to run, and a gale of winds was strong enough to knock the lightning back and strike the Ancient Oak.

Graykit and Windkit stare at each other in shock. Then, a deep echoing voice entered their minds.

" _The grandchildren of the Fire will become one with nature._

 _The raging waters will crash on the gray_

 _The winds of the fallen gold warrior will howl_

 _The rose will bloom in control of the earth_

 _The gold of darkness will burn in a blaze of glory_

 _The balance of nature will be tipped off the scale by the wild daisy, and the next Four will end it."_

Graykit and Windkit look around for the source of the voice. The rain passed over the forest and reveals a streak of yellow, red, blue and green in the sunset sky.

The two kits heard paw steps and see Cloudwind approaching them with frantic eyes.

"Did you hear that?"

Graykit and Windkit looked at each other.

"And don't lie to me." He added.

Graykit bows her head. "Yes…"

"We heard the voice." Windkit said. "What does it mean?"

Cloudwind shook his head.

"Never mind that. Go back to camp before your mothers find out."

The two kits quickly left for camp. Cloudwind pricks his ears as the winds pick up.

He flicked his tail and went back to camp as well.

* * *

 **As we've seen, Graykit and Windkit have powers! And a they're part of a new prophecy, and it's hinting two more cats involved in it. And I've just noticed when I was editing... I've written 666 words. O-O"**

 **Next time, three moons later and we check in on Goldkit.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" **Embers Of Gold."**

9/6/16

 _In the beginning of February, Goldkit_ watches Pricklekit become Pricklepaw and mentored by Tigerflame, the ThunderClan deputy. Duckheart and Flameclaw looks at their son with pride.

 _Good riddance._

Pricklepaw was nothing more than an annoying bully, none of the kits will miss him.

Windkit, she notices, was being oddly quiet as was Graykit. Rosekit was sleeping against Ravenwing's belly.

Goldkit decided that she's had enough of staying inside and left the nursery. She sees her father, Darkstar, watching Tigerflame organize patrols.

Goldkit felt pride for her father, and doesn't quite understand why cats were always so suspicious of him.

She feels fur brush up on her and sees Windkit pad away.

"Hi, Windkit!"

The light grey tabby ignores her and picked out a piece of prey. Goldkit flicked her ear. She sees Tigerflame leave the thorn barrier with Pricklepaw, as well as Rainstorm and Dawnleaf leaving with Hailkit and Oakkit.

Goldkit thought of an idea, and follows them out.

She keeps out of sight in the bushes as she watches Rainstorm talking to his kits.

"The best thing to do is to watch your opponents movements, and knock them off their paws."

Hailkit charged toward Oakkit, but Oakkit ducked and uses his head to lift up Hailkit and flip him over, landing him on his back.

"That's very good." Rainstorm praised them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to teach them to fight?" Dawnleaf asked him.

"They're so young…"

"Just a few moves to protect themselves." Rainstorm insisted.

Goldkit accidentally steps on a twig. Rainstorm looks in her direction.

"Goldkit, is that you?"

The golden she cat steps out of the bushes. Oakkit bristles his fur.

"You're not allowed to leave the camp!"

"Oakkit." Dawnleaf said sternly.

Rainstorm blinked at Goldkit.

"That's okay, Goldkit. Would you like to learn some fighting moves?"

"Come on, Dad! Look at her, she's too small!" Oakkit said.

Goldkit growled as a strange burn signed her paw pads for a split second.

"I don't mind if she stays…" Hailkit whispered, but quickly averted his gaze to the ground when Oakkit glared at him.

Rainstorm looks at the sky as dark clouds came over.

"Actually, we should probably head back before it starts raining."

Dawnleaf ushers the kits back home, and Oakkit fell behind near Goldkit.

"It's not like you'd learn anything, anyway. I heard your grandma was slow, so you're probably just as useless as her."

Goldkit cuffed his ears, Oakkit winced and ran ahead.

"She burned me, Dawnleaf!"

"It's not nice to tell lies, Oakkit."

Goldkit flicked her tail in agitation, but an embers flew off her fur and landed on a small pile of leaves.

* * *

Goldkit spent the night tossing and turning in Ravenwing's nest. She couldn't shake off the insults toward her grandmother, who died before she was born.

From what Darkstar told her, Stealthfire was a good cat.

A kind, but also quirky she cat who was also a chosen hero of a prophecy, the Stealthiest of Cats.

 _So how dare Oakkit spit on Stealthfire's name? He's such a-!_

Goldkit growled and a faint, red glow emits from her paws. She heard cats screaming outside.

" _There's a fire!"_

" _Fire?! Outside the camp?!"_

Goldkit perked her head up and ran out in curiousity. She saw a column of fire, towering above the camp in a red and yellow chaotic twister.

 _What's happening? Why isn't it spreading?!_

The column of fire grew even more. The blaze scared Goldkit, and it lowered itself.

Suddenly, it grew weaker and weaker until it could no longer be seen in the camp.

Tigerflame returned with Spottedberry and Gingershine as Darkstar approached them.

"What happened to the fire?" He demanded.

"It was covered by the earth." Tigerflame reported. "I mean, it's like the soil covered the fire itself...like on its own."

Darkstar squints at Tigerflame.

"What kind of…? I still want that fire put out thoroughly. I'll do it, everyone can go back to sleep."

Ravenwing nudged Goldkit toward the nursery, where Rosekit was watching from the entrance.

"That was a huge fire!" She said.

"Rosekit, go back to bed." Ravenwing told her. Goldkit looked at Rosekit's paws and saw soil falling from her toes, but for a split second…

 _It looked like the ground grew on her paws._

* * *

 **If Mr. RedRodTheRebel hasn't already figured it out, Goldkit and Rosekit are the chosen cats… I've got my Darkrai watching you, pal.**

 ***Sends out Darkrai, who wears a "Come At Me Bro" face***

 **I'm already loving the four elements in these cats, it feels like Avatar. ^^**

 **Reviews are appreciated, let's make it to 50 reviews! ~ Kyubi**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

" **Roses and Badgers Don't Mix."**

9/7/16 - 9/8/16

 _Rosekit places a bundle_ of horsetail near Cloudwind's paws.

"Good. I didn't even have to show you where the horsetail is." He said.

Rosekit was told by Sweetflower and Ashcloud that Cloudwind was her mother's close friend, and the white tom was always pleased to see her.

"I think I've got everything here," he told her. "You can go out and play with the kits."

Rosekit frowned.

 _How about I don't, and say that I did?_

Cloudwind nudged Rosekit outside, where Oakkit was playing with a moss ball with Pricklepaw. She cautiously pads toward the two toms.

"Can I play, too?"

Oakkit immediately said, "No."

"Oakkit…" Pricklepaw muttered. The reddish brown tom looks at Pricklepaw.

"Why should I share with this weirdo?"

"How am I weird?" Rosekit demanded softly.

"Because you have no mother!"

Rosekit flattened her ears. "Neither does Windkit or Graykit."

"So hang out with them, I don't want your motherless germs taking _my_ mom away from me!"

"Oakkit!" Pricklepaw hissed. Rosekit quickly turned and ran out of the thorn barrier.

She stops in the forest and seethed.

 _It's not even my fault that Petalsong died… Why did Oakkit have to bring it up?_

Rosekit leaned on a tree when she smells something horrid. She sees a huge set of claws rake her eyes, and was immediately met with darkness. Rosekit feels claws score her ears, and she tried to run but smashed her head in a tree.

 _What's going on? I can't see!_

Rosekit trips over her paws as the growling came closer.

 _StarClan, help me!_

Rosekit heard the creature's thundering paws, and saw a brief image of a black and white creature bearing its jaws. Rosekit dodged, and felt no pain.

The huge paws made more vibrations, and Rosekit can see it moving to her.

Rosekit growled. The badger charged, and Rosekit braced her small muscles as a huge chunk of earth shot out and smacks the badger across the face.

Rosekit only heard the badger roar in frustration. The badger slams it's paw down, and Rosekit saw it fumbling around. The pinkish she cat ran past the badger and heads for her route for camp with the badger close behind her.

 _I'm not about to be some badger's snack!_

Rosekit kicked her hind legs, and two, solid dirt chunks became shards and pierced the badger on the chest. The badger roared as blood poured out and fell limp, Rosekit turned around in time to hear the badge fall, and saw its dead body.

"Rosekit?!"

The pinkish she cat feels a tongue rasping her ears, and Ravenwing's scent washed over her with Cloudwind and Flameclaw.

"Great StarClan, how did this badger get so close?!" She heard Cloudwind exclaim.

"Who cares about that?" She heard Flameclaw growl. "Look at it. It's like the earth stabbed it."

"Rosekit, are you okay?" The said she cat looks up to the source of Ravenwing's voice. "Your eyes… Cloudwind, something is wrong with Rosekit's eyes."

Rosekit heard paw steps and feels his paw lift her chin to stare forward.

She smells Cloudwind's fear from his pelt as well as sorrow and guilt.

"Rosekit. I'm afraid that your blind."

* * *

News spread around camp about Rosekit's blindness. The pinkish she cat had some trouble for the next few days getting around without the use of her sight.

Then she discovered something. Rosekit can see from the earth…

Well, Rosekit can't _see_ per say, she can feel the grounds vibrations and can tell where cats are. She can also tell where things are, like High Rock and the nursery.

Rosekit suddenly felt a ball hit her head. "Hey!"

"Oops, sorry. I forgot you were there, Blindpaw!" Oakkit sneered. Rosekit heard a thump and Oakkit running away.

"Are you okay?" She stiffened when she heard Graykit's voice.

"Yeah…"

She feels fur on her shoulder as well as the other on her left side.

She recognized Windkit's scent as well as Graykit.

"Don't let mouse brains like Oakkit get to you." Windkit whispered.

"Cats like him think they're better than us, but he's wrong."

"Yeah." Graykit purred, nudging Rosekit. "Don't worry, we won't let it happen. Us kits have to stick together."

Rosekit feels the ground under her paws, and can see, briefly, Graykit smiling at her.

She smiled back, knowing that she made friends.

* * *

 **Rosekit is an EARTHBENDER!... Just kidding ~.**

 **Rosekit's ability is similar to how Toph from the Avatar series sees.**

 **Sorry if I've been MIA, but writer's block is a complete nuisance.**

 **The next one might be the final chapter before Book 3, and after that, Stealth's Fire is done. So until then, I will return.**

 **And RedRobRebel? *Kyubi whips out her Yo-kai Watch and sends out Shogunyan, Kyubi, and Snartle***

 **No more reading my notes. ~ Kyubi**


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

9/8/16

 _The streets were empty that night,_ as a light grey pelt marched through the alleys confidentiality. She escaped from her Clan before it was attacked, and no doubt that Ivystar died from it.

 _Good, she deserves it._

Now Ivystar will regret not caring for her, not even enough to tell her about her father's identity. The tabby still doesn't feel that cats suffered enough, though.

She wanted to make cats suffer the same way she did.

She was suddenly circled by five toms, but that didn't scare her.

A ragged, dark brown tom cackled when he brushed pelts with her, but she still didn't move.

"What's a pretty she cat like you doing here?" He drawled.

"Who is in charge, here?" She asked. The tom smirked. "Me-."

Quick as a whip, the grey she cat unsheathes her claws and ripped the tom's throat open.

The ragged tom shrieks with pain and fell limp in the pool of his own blood.

The circle of toms stare at him and the she cat in horror, as she fans her tail.

"From now on, I'm in charge. You're going to do as I say, understand?"

The cats nods fearfully. The light grey tabby pads from the dead body, and paused.

"Oh, you can also address me as Daisystar."


End file.
